Cambios
by Vampiro00123
Summary: Algunos dias despues de el dia Z lasos invisibles unen a nuestros sobrevivientes y de una manera u otra les harán ver su suerte-Lo se mal Sumary Advertencia contiene bastante OCC Capitulo 10 arriva y perdonen la demora! Me colgaran esta vez? xD
1. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida

_**Fic sin fines de lucro todos los derechos son propiedad de Mad-Hause**_

El infierno no es tan malo como parece…. Si claro eso creía yo pero está claro que no pensaba claramente. La vida no es fácil eso lo he oído muchísimas veces pero cuando el mundo y todo lo que conoces cambia las cosas pueden ser malas, aunque de esas cosas siempre puede pasar algo que cambia completamente tu panorama de la vida y lo que ella conlleva y eso a veces es lo que te hace sentir como un "Ser Humano".

Después de un arduo día de esquivar muertos andantes el equipo decidió descansar en una casa que encontraron no era bastante lujosa pero tenía 2 pisos y 3 Dormitorios así que eso era suficiente, después de la cena se decidió que Takashi haría guardia esa noche así que…

3:35am todos dormían plácidamente excepto Takashi sentado en un sofá puesto que le tocaba la guardia esa noche todo iba bien hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz en su oído –te sugiero que no bajes la guardia…- a Takashi le recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, y solo atino para voltear a ver a Saeko.

Takashi: Oh Saeko eres tú, que haces despierta a esta hora?-pregunta un ya más calmado Takashi.

Saeko: Pues la verdad no puedo dormir y baje para hacerte compañía-decía una levemente sonrojada Saeko- Pero si lo prefieres me voy.

Takashi: N-no, agradezco el gesto de tu parte, y me gustaría que me acompañaras al menos así será más llevadera la noche no crees?-con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que fue inmediatamente respondida por Saeko con una igual.

Así estuvieron bastante rato en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo como suele pasar, no, era un silencio que traía consigo armonía al cuarto, pero una taza de té preparada por Saeko ese y sentándose de nuevo ese armonioso silencio se rompió.

Saeko: Tu prometiste cargar con mis pecados, y me diste fuerza para seguir adelante pero pareces abrumado siempre hay algo en tus ojos que, aunque no lo digas quieres expresar, si es así porque no me cuentas y así lo sacas de una vez de tu alma para que no la siga carcomiendo.. -pregunto Saeko tomando un sorbo de su tasa y con una mirada comprensiva.

Takashi: Bien, si es lo que quieres pues no te negare que lo que dices es muy cierto, pero en verdad es necesario que me saque esto de adentro así que te contare, la verdad, yo me siento inseguro, desde que este "Infierno" empezó no he visto más que ver morir a gente, y entre ellos a mi mejor amigo Hisashi, y eso no fue todo lo..-su voz empezaba a quebrace pero de pronto- lo mate YO!-exclamo Takashi que si bueno no era un grito su voz se había elevado bastante-Yo tome un bate y le destroce la cabeza con el-a estas alturas sus manos se habían vuelto puños que se apretaban con fuerza-Y una parte de mi lo disfruto-Al pronunciar estas palabras bajo el rostro y su voz bajo de tono- y mucho porque estaba cegado por los celos y una promesa que nunca se cumplirá y que a final de cuentas ya no me importa…-Su voz había vuelto a ser baja

De repente Saeko como él había hecho ese día en el templo lo tomo de la mano y dijo:

Saeko: Las cosas sin importar que tan malas sean pasan por algo, y siempre que tu panorama se nuble y creas que todo está acabado, debes saber que así como tú eres lo que me está dando fuerza en este Infierno yo seré la tuya pase lo que pase-Takashi estaba boqui abierto de repente todas las cosas por las cuales se arrepentía parecían tomar otra perspectiva-Las cosas del pasado en el pasado se quedan, vive el hoy-y Saeko se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en la boca, y poco después de eso se separaron lentamente y en un susurro Takashi pronuncio un "Gracias" y se volvieron a besar.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00am y la alarma de el reloj de Reí sonó despertando ala antes mencionada, quien algo perezosa fue hacia donde Takashi estaba para suplirlo con la guardia, bajo lentamente la escalera y lo que vio a continuación lo dejo mudo, eran Takashi y Saeko besándose?, tal vez eso era una broma cruel del destino o no?...

Bien esto es todo por ahora este es un prototipo, espero que le agrade leerlo tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo, si les gusta y quisieran que lo continúe mándenme un review acepto de todo críticas destructivas, constructivas e ideas!

Saludos y Gracias por leer!


	2. Creando problemas?

Fic sin fines de lucro todos los derechos son propiedad de Mad-Hause

_**Cap. 2 "Creando problemas"**_

Rei no sabía si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o lo que estaba viendo era real, siempre creyó en que Hisashi había sido siempre mejor que Takashi, pero después de algunos días de vivir en un mundo infestado de Muertos andantes, había entendido que Takashi tenía sentimientos por ella y ella lo empezaba a querer pero siempre, por un motivo u otro terminaba recordándole a Hisashi y terminaba dejándolo en segundo plano, y ahora que lo estaba viendo con Saeko sentía que le arrebataban algo, si, ella le estaba arrebatando a Takashi y eso no lo permitiría.

Rei: EJEM!-exclamo Rei y al instante se separaron bastante sonrojados -Valla creo que es muy tarde deberían de dormir "Se ve que no han dormido nada"-esta última frase la dijo mirando a Saeko con una mirada fulminante y cargada de celos, si Celos, aunque Rei quisiera argumentar otra cosa muy dentro de ella se sentía muy pero MUY Celosa-

Saeko al notar la mirada de Rei hacia ella argumentó-Me parece bien "Ambos" iremos a descansar-y se levanto de el sofá-Takashi vamos.

Takashi a estas alturas sabia que la tención de aquel lugar era tan densa que la podría cortar con un cuchillo así que decidió salir de allí lo más rápido posible-E-está bien, hasta más tarde Rei-y le dio a Rei un beso en la mejilla y siguió a Saeko por las escaleras.

Arriba en los dormitorios….

En frente de la habitación de las chicas se encontraban Takashi y Saeko despidiéndose.

Takashi: Buenas noches Saeko que descanses-dijo esto dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios-Aprecio que me escucharas, de verdad lo aprecio-dijo esto con una sonrisa y se encamino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Saeko estaba sonrojada y ella quería articular una palabra pero de repente las palabras no salían de su boca era como si se negasen a salir ante las palabras que había dicho Takashi y allí estuvo bastante tiempo en la puerta hasta que…

Alice: Saeko nii-chan, que haces parada en la puerta?-Pregunto la pequeña niña tallándose un ojo con su puño.

Saeko: Yo, emm fui al baño, pero dime porque estas despierta?-mintió y pregunto Saeko para salir del apuro aunque eso iba contra sus principios sabia que Alice a veces era demasiado comunicativa.

Alice: Oí ruido y me levante-decía la pequeña niña

Saeko: O valla así que era eso, no es nada mejor vuelve a dormir es muy temprano para que estés despierta y así las dos se metieron a el cuarto de las chicas para descansar.

Takashi entraba sigilosamente en la aviación de los chicos procurando no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, estaba bien que eran solo 2, pero aun así Hirano necesitaba descansar pues cuando no lo hacía parecía alterado, que alterado…ALTERADISIMO pero debido a su mala suerte de pronto piso un embace, y Hirano se levanto de su cama apuntándole con una pistola.

Takashi: N-no dispares so y yo- bastante pálido por la impresión, en eso Hirano bajo su pistola.

Hirano: L-lo siento Takashi-se disculpaba apenado- Pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea y en el momento que sea.

Takashi: Si, pero eso no incluye apuntale a alguien con un arma, además, tú mismo dijiste que no hay que apuntarla a la gente aunque no estén cargadas y tengan seguro o me equivoco?-Esto lo decía mientras se sentaba en su cama y se quitaba los tenis.

Hirano: Bueno, Takashi cuál es el plan para más tarde?-pregunto

Takashi: Necesitamos movernos a un lugar más seguro donde podamos estar más tranquilos, además necesitamos municiones y otras cosas-dijo bostezando-Pero eso será después ahora quiero dormir un poco-y se acomodo para dormir

Hirano: Descansa Takashi, yo te levantare mas tarde.

El tiempo pasó hasta dar las 9am

Takashi se encontraba soñando profundamente, cuando de repente….Alice se subió a su cama y grito "_Despierta Onii-chan_ ", un ladrido de parte de Zeke

Takashi se cayó al suelo del susto, y se reincorporo con la misma rapidez

Takashi: A-Alice eres tú, qué hora es?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza

Takagi: Son las 9:15, ya era hora de que te levantaras –Decía Takagi con su típico tono de reproche

Takashi: Takagi?, en un momento bajo-decía- mientras Takagi se retiraba de la habitación

Cuando Takashi bajo en la cocina estaba la enfermera Mariko y Rei, a las cuales saludo, pero cuando iba a saludar a Rei esta se alejo, cosa rara en ella, después de eso salió de la cocina hacia la sala donde encontró a Hirano jugando con Alice.

Takashi: Porque no me despertaste antes, digo por dormir no me quejo pero porque no fue más temprano-decía Takashi a Hirano quien dejo de jugar con Alice y se dirigió hacia él.

Hirano: La verdad te veías muy cansado anoche, por cierto hoy Saeko y Rei están extrañas no sabes que les pasa?-decía Hirano mirándolo Inquisitivamente.

Takashi: De que hablas-Imaginando lo que podría estar pasando y empezando a sudar

Hirano: Si, hoy en la mañana solo se han visto una vez, y ni siquiera se saludaron-decía Hirano con cara de duda y después de eso volteo a ver a Takashi-De verdad que es extraño otros días se hablan mejor.

Takashi: Intentare saber que pasa-En su mente Takashi solo alcanzó a articular "_O diablos creo que esto no será bueno_", y después de ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas donde de seguro encontraría a Saeko...

_**Fin del el cap. "Creando problemas" **_

Bueno de momento hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, espero sus criticas buenas o malas las espero por cierto se que esperan acción armas y cabezas volando a todos lados, así que probablemente en el próximo Cap. haya todas esas cosas je, por cierto gracias por tu review **Jorge lastra, **si lo voy a continuar, y también mi antiguo proyecto "LA vida de un joven?" y yo también espero con ansias la segunda temporada de este gran anime, por cierto te sugiero que si me vas a dejar tu correo lo separes con puntos y así te podre agregar, bueno y sin más nada que agregar me despido.


	3. Nota

Nota:

Bien se preguntaran porque no eh actualizado, la razón es porque Salí de viaje en el pasado puente, y con motivo de ello no había podido seguír mi historia, como compensación, hare un especial de Halloween de Evangelion (Tal vez este el sábado domingo o lunes) y uno de Highschool Of The Death (No sabría bien pues aun no lo eh comenzado), además ya empecé a trabajar en el sig. Cap. si que espero que me disculpen je.

Att: Vampiro

PD: Si tienen ideas para el Fic de HOTD coméntenmelas y les podríamos dar un buen huso, dudas y sugerencias a mi correo D.a.n.i.e.l.s.p.a.r.t.a.n.1.2.3..h.o.t.m.a.i.l.c.o.m solo eliminen los puntos excepto el de .com pues ese es necesario xD.


	4. La muerte y los celos

Fic sin fines de lucro todos los derechos son propiedad de Mad-Hause

Cap. 3 "La muerte y los Celos"

Dormitorio de las chicas…

Saeko meditaba mientras miraba por la ventana del segundo piso, estando tan absorta en ello no se dio cuenta de que Takashi había entrado a la habitación, el entro sin tocar no por mala educación ni por malpensado, si no porque encontró la puerta entreabierta.

Takashi: Buenos días Saeko-dijo Takashi, pero al estar descuidada Saeko se volteo demasiado rápido y termino dándole un golpe en el estomago a Takashi por error.

Saeko: L-lo siento Takashi, fue mero instinto-decía apenada Saeko

Takashi: Cof-Cof no importa, eso me saco por no tocar la puerta-sentándose en el suelo para tratar de incorporarse

Saeko: Déjame ver-decía mientras se acercaba a Takashi y trataba de quitarle la camiseta

Takashi: Sa-Saeko que haces!-decía Takashi en un pequeño grito, pero lo suficiente mente alto para que los de abajo lo oyesen

Saeko: Solo reviso que estés bien-logrando ponerse encima de él y así quitarle la camisa-Valla valla te lo escondías bastante bien, tienes buen cuerpo-decía Saeko, en si el cuerpo de Takashi aunque no muy musculoso, si era bastante atlético, Saeko toco solo con la yema de sus dedos la zona afectada por el golpe, Takashi sentía que se le erizaban los bellos de la piel con esa manera de "revisar" de Saeko, pero en su cabeza pensaba un cierto placer lo invadía con el pensamiento "Se siente tan bien…"-parece que todo está bien

Justo en ese momento Rei abrió la puerta, y se encontró a una Saeko sobre un Takashi sin camisa manoseándolo, no hace falta que diga que ella le daría un nuevo significado a la palabra celos.

Rei: Valla yo que venía para hablar con ustedes, pero parece que están muy ocupados-esta ultima frase la dijo con un tono de sarcasmo nuevo en opinión de Takashi, el cual solo observaba la escena que ocurría delante de él.

Saeko: Mmm lástima, porque apenas estábamos empezando-diciendo esto miro a los ojos a Rei, y al toparse con su mirada sabía que allí empezaría una guerra, no con los Zombis, no, era una guerra por el chico que tenia debajo de ella.

Ambas se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear era como si la primera que desviase la mirada perdiera, y claro ninguna de las 2 estaba dispuesta a perder.

Takashi solo miraba atentamente, no era un experto con esas situaciones, pero sabía que algo malo pasaba, solo un par de minutos después llego la pequeña Alice junto con Zeke.

Alice: Onii-chan, que hace Saeko Onee-chan encima de ti?-preguntaba la pequeña Alice haciendo una mueca de ingenuidad que a más de uno conmovería.

Takashi: N-nada-en ese momento se levanto Saeko y el por consiguiente él también se paro- Que sucede Alice?

Alice: saya Onee- chan quiere verte, dice que es urgente-Zeke ladro como afirmación.

Takashi: E-está bien vamos-tomando su camisa y poniéndosela rápidamente y saliendo de ese lugar dejando a Saeko y a Rei solas.

Rei: Que pretendes con Takashi -decía a Saeko de manera desafiante.

Saeko: No es de tu incumbencia o sí?-decía con expresión seria y de manera tajante.

Rei: Am veamos si me incumbe sabes, hablamos de Takashi, el es mío por derecho así que no te le acerques-decía Rei mirando a Saeko a los ojos.

Saeko: Es una lástima, porque todas tus oportunidades ya las perdiste, además la gran diferencia entre tú y yo es que, yo si lo valoro y no antepongo a mis recuerdos-ese era un golpe bajo para Rei, la cual estaba estática, esas palabras enserio la habían lastimado pues la habían hecho recordar todas las veces que estando con Takashi lo había herido con su difunto amigo, Rei se reincorporo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Rei: Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero aun asi no creas que me lo arrebataras asi como asi, recuerda que yo lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo asi que no me llevas muchas ventaja-decia Rei con una sonrisa un tanto sínica

Saeko: Ya lo veremos- Y con una sonrisa de indiferencia se fue hacia donde estaba Takashi.

Con Takashi y Saya…

Saya: Komuro, no es por nada, pero, como sabes la bomba de EMP nos dejo sin electricidad, además nuestros recursos están escaseando, y necesitamos algunas cosas, así que te preguntare, ya tienes un plan o no tienes la mínima idea de que hacer-decía una Semi-Enojada Saya

Takashi: Ehh- decía rascándose la cabeza

Saya: Si, eso creí, en mi opinión necesitamos registrar algunas tiendas y ver que nos es de utilidad, pero el problema, es En donde-decía Saya en pose pensativa

En ese momento Hirano interrumpió.

Hirano: No muy lejos de aquí hay una tienda de armas, no sería mala idea pasar por allí primero?-decía el gordito de lentes con cara risueña

Saya: Valla hasta que piensas en algo, después de todo no eres un inútil –ante el comentario el aludido puso cara feliz

Takashi: Bueno en marcha, avisen a los demás y prepárense para salir en 30 min-decía Takashi actuando como un verdadero líder.

Saya y Hirano: Ok

30 min después

Nuestros amigos iban a bordo del Humvee, pero antes de poder llegar a la tienda se encontraron con bastantes de "Ellos", los suficientes como para no poder pasar con el vehículo

Takashi: Creo que es hora de la acción-tomando su escopeta y recargándola.

Hirano: Así parece-apuntando con su rifle.

Mientras ellos dos se preparaban Saeko y Rei se miraban siniestramente, preparándose tanto física como mentalmente para la lucha y pensando claramente que ninguna se dejaría vencer por la otra….

Bueno hasta aquí esta vez, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, una de las mejores partes está por comenzar, quien ganara?, no coman ansias después lo sabrán….

Como ya saben admito todo tipo de críticas, no se reserven nada, y cualquier cosa que quieren compartir o corregir, háganmelo saber.

Dejo mis agradecimientos a:

Camila Fanel: Gracias, y no hay problema supongo que varios han de haber pensado lo mismo, en fin, hago esto porque al menos así me saco tanta idea de la cabeza y me des estreso aunque a veces pase al revés, espero no haberte decepcionado en este Cap., y es mucho mejor cuando dices o explayas lo que piensas, no como las personas que son verdaderos hipócritas, en fin….

Sin mas que decir me retiro, nos leeremos pronto…

Att: Vampiro

Nota: El sig. Cap. será de "LA vida de un joven?" por aquellos que lo pidieron y lo esperaron, asi los turnare para no dejar ninguna Historia inconclusa.


	5. La MUERTE va de compras

Fic sin fines de lucro todos los derechos son propiedad de Mad-Hause

Cap. "La MUERTE va de compras"

Takashi: Vamos!-Ante esto empezó la masacre, Takashi tomo su escopeta y derribo a 5 de ellos volándoles la cabeza y algunas extremidades, y con la misma rapidez derribo a otros 5 pero a diferencia de los anteriores el tiro fue a el estomago arrancándoselos y haciendo un gran hoyo sangrante, era cierto que aun no la sabia húsar bien, pero aunque no fuese el mejor no moriría tan fácilmente-Hirano!-grito Takashi mientras recargaba.

Kota: Ok, let´s rock!-gritaba Hirano mientras disparaba su rifle mandando a volar cabezas-eres mío-mientras volaba otra cabeza-Necesito un cargador!-La pequeña Alice a pesar de ser pequeña daba su mejor esfuerzo, y sabía exactamente qué hacer cuando Kota decía eso, así que de la mochila saco 2 cargadores del mismo tipo acercándolos a Kota, quien le daba una palmada en la cabeza de agradecimiento y disparaba como maniaco.

Mientras tanto Saeko se encontraba parada entre bastantes de ellos, Takashi la observo desde donde él estaba, ella temblaba, no de miedo, si no de ansias, y antes de que el primero se moviera a atacarla ella se anticipo y le quito ambos brazos y así como su cabeza, otros 3 se acercaron peligrosamente a el primero con un corte lo partió completamente a la mitad y en un pestañeo los 2 restantes ya no tenían cabeza a otro le quito las piernas y lo remato con su pie "Como disfruto esto" y con una sonrisa despiadada relamiéndose los labios se adentro entre ellos mientras una lluvia de sangre caía por donde ella pasaba, y a lo lejos mientras Takashi se quitaba a un par con otro certero disparo volteo en la dirección que se encontraba Rei.

Rei, por su parte usaba su arma como lanza, ella solo se defendía de los ataques, los derribaba y los remataba con la bayoneta, y muy dentro de ella sabía que ella se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo sabiendo que eran personas que no merecían un destino tan cruel y despiadado como el que Vivian como marionetas sin vida pero con sed de sangre, pero también sabía que ella quería sobrevivir a toda costa.

Unos momentos más tarde todos con sus ropas manchadas de sangre en especial las de Saeko, que ya no eran de color blanco, ahora en casi su totalidad estaban bañadas de un carmesí opaco, pero ahora la vía se encontraba libre así que siguieron su camino, rato después llegaron a la tienda de armas, y el primero en bajar antes de abrir la puerta fue Hirano, y todos dentro del vehículo no sabían cómo había bajado pero algo era seguro ya se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda.

Takashi, bajo y tras una mirada de complicidad y preparándose para todo entro junto con Hirano dentro de la tienda de armas, mientras los demás permanecían alertas.

Dentro de la tienda…

Hirano cargaba todo lo que podía con estrellitas en los ojos, y para ser honestos, era demasiado, mientras Takashi lo veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca diciéndose mentalmente "Es como un niño pequeño en una dulcería".

Takashi: Parece que te diviertes- Hirano asintió con una sonrisa dicho esto sacaron la mayor cantidad de armas y municiones al punto de no dejar nada-Creo que debemos ir a donde están las tiendas de utensilios y de ropa.

Al salir de la tienda de armas empacaron todo en el Humvee y siguieron unas cuadas para llegar a una tienda de ropa bastante grande.

Takashi: Bueno hay que entrar-decía algo animado, pero Takagi lo interrumpió.

Takagi: Gracias a la bomba de EMP las alarmas no servirán lo cual no llamara la atención de compañía no deseada-Decía en pose pensativa-Pero, aun así deberían de quedarse ustedes 2 a hacer guardia mientras buscamos ropa para nosotras –señalando a Takashi y a Hirano.

Hirano: Pero…-Y una Takagi con cara de pocos amigos lo volteo a ver.

Takagi: Algún problema!-Con voz atemorizante y levantando su puño hacia Hirano

Hirano: N-no ninguno!-el sabía que si valoraba verdaderamente su vida debería de no hacer enojar bajo ninguna circunstancia a Takagi

Tanto Takashi como y un atemorizado Hirano se quedaron afuera de la tienda resguardando su vehículo.

Hirano: Takashi, es nuestra oportunidad-decía poniendo su temor de lado con una cara de semi-pervertido y con voz incitadora

Takashi: Ya te dije que no quiero morir tan pronto, la única cosa que me haría entrar seria que algo verdaderamente importante pasara-decía bastante seguro Takashi.

En la tienda….

Rei: Genial, hay de todo tipo de ropa-decía bastante emocionada-con estrellitas en los ojos y saltando junto con la enfermera Shizuka

Saeko: Deberíamos inspeccionar para ver que no haya ninguno de "Ellos", aunque parece verdaderamente vacía no estaría de más hacer una revisión-decía de manera fría y calculadora.

Takagi: Tienes toda la razón, pero después de esto deberíamos empezar con la ropa, además te sugeriría que lo hagas pues no sabemos si la sangre también es contagiosa-señalando el hecho de que estaba completamente cubierta de sangre.

Saeko: De acuerdo, pero revisare primero no quiero ninguna sorpresita-dicho esto empezó a recorrer el lugar.

Shizuka: Hay tanto de donde escoger!-Tomando bastantes prendas mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Takagi: Esto estará bien- tomando unas cuantas prendas y encaminándose a los probadores.

Rei: Esto me gusta, esto también eso se combinara perfectamente con eso…-Parecía que por donde pasaba de llevaba una parte de cada cosa, y terminando su "Selección" se fue a los probadores.

Saeko por su parte ya había revisado la tienda, realmente parecía extraño que ninguna de esas "cosas" estuviese por allí, ni siquiera los empleados aunque tal vez salieron a evacuar inmediatamente dejando todo como estaba, pero dejando por un momento eso de lado sabia que necesitaría ropa así que fue por lo que creyó que le iría mejor, aunque para ser sinceros ella prefería su conjunto actual manchado de sangre aunque nunca está de más un poco de ropa.

Afuera de la tienda….

Takashi: Valla que si son tardadas-decía rascándose la nuca y bostezando

Hirano: Era de esperarse, pero recuerda que siempre la espera hace que valga la pena-con una sonrisa imaginando a Takagi –Si valdría la pena-mientras de la nariz un hilo de sangre escurría.

Pasaron 15 min y cuando salieron ambos a Takashi y Hirano se les callo la mandíbula de la impresión.

Fin de el Cap. "La MUERTE va de compras"

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, si se preguntan por qué tan cortito les diré, bueno la verdad es que no eh tenido tiempo de escribir por algunas cosas de la escuela, tsk a veces es odioso pero vale la pena en fin espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo y saben acepto reviews de todo tipo, coméntenme que tal el Cap. o que le falto y cualquier idea que tengan pues compártanla y veamos que podemos hacer Je en fin… nos leemos

Saludos

Att: Vampiro


	6. Nota 2

NOTA

Hola a tods los que leen mi Fic, bueno debo decirles con pena que no me será posible seguirlo escribiendo… na que creyeron por supuesto que lo voy a seguir ya sea por una o por otra razón o me gusta empezar algo y dejarlo inconcluso, pero bien a lo que escribo, estuve de vacaciones y bueno esperaba poderlo continuar haya pero la laptop de mi hermano murió en el intento, como? Con una taza de café encima, allí iba el respectivo cap. que iba a subir, en fin no se puede hacer nada más que lo vuelva a escribir, o por cierto quiero saber (En un review si se puede) si quisieran un Fic con motivo de navidad, si ya saben déjenme su crítica regaño opinión insulto tomatazo bomba sangre virus, diciendo si o no o alguna idea loca o suicida que quieran compartir, sin más me despido…

Saludos

Vampiro


	7. La MUERTE la ropa y la sorpresa?

Cap 5

La MUERTE la ropa y la sorpresa?

Shizuka: Chicos nosotras terminamos, que les parece!-Decía la alegre enfermera, la cual llevaba un conjunto que era una camisa blanca bastante pegada y un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, cosa que dejo a el pobre Hirano en estado de semiinconsciencia en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su nariz diciendo osas sin sentido, mientras que Takashi trataba de mantenerse firme, pero ni Takashi se contuvo a lo que vio a continuación Takagi con un pantalón vaquero de mezclilla beige una blusa semi-escotada gris y una chamarra en color blanco le daba un aspecto sofisticado , a su lado Rei, con un pantalón entubado de mezclilla en color negro y una blusa de manga larga azul entallada todo con unos tenis le daba un aire casual, pero altamente atractivo para cualquier vista, simplemente lo dejo sin habla por su parte , Saeko usaba una mini-falda negra y una blusa roja sin mangas y bastante pegada junto con una chamarra de terciopelo negra, todo junto con sus botas altas le daba un aire gótico, era simplemente para dejarlo sin nada mas, debía admitir que las 4 se veían realmente "Provocativas?", y dente ellas la pequeña Alice con un vestido floreado amarillo, cosa que lo enterneció un momento pero valla, fue un momento pues no podía dejar de verlas, aunque no quisiese sus ojos parecían imanes hacia las chicas.

Takagi fue la primera en acercarse a Komuro, que no desviaba su vista.

Takagi: Y bien no van a decir nada?-decía mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a Komuro pasando de largo a Hirano y su ahora charco de sangre-Pareces un tonto con esa cara Takashi-recrimino Takagi, pero satisfecha con la mirada que le daba, y viendo esa mirada se le acerco mas.

Takashi: E-eh se te ve muy bien Takagi- decía tratando de no ver hacia su revelador escote, pero en vano fue porque al ladear la vista se encontró con la delantera de Rei.

Rei: Que te parece me queda bien o no Takashi?-decía Rei posando de manera particular para Takashi, el cual estaba empezando a sudar-Vamos Takashi mira bien!

La enfermera al ver que estaban reunidos se acerco, dejando en claro lo ajustado de su prenda-Que hacen?-preguntaba y se acercaba peligrosamente cerca de Takashi mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras que Takashi no podía tener la vista quieta sus ojos miraban hacia todas direcciones entre las chicas sentía como si fuese uno de esos documentales donde las leonas asechaban a su presa, y para su des fortuna él era la presa, de pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, volteo para darse cuenta de que era Saeko, dios ya no iba a poder aguantar su nariz ya estaba goteando si seguía allí terminaría como Hirano el cual se trataba de reincorporar aunque seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Saeko: Nosotras terminamos, ahora hay que buscar una tienda de ropa para ustedes- Mientras veía a las otras dos con una mirada posesiva, en especial a Rei, la cual solamente sonreía triunfante de el efecto sobre Takashi, mientras que Saya solamente veía las chispas entre las 2 miradas.

Takashi simplemente asintió rápidamente y se llevo arrastrando a Hirano dentro del Humvee.

En el trayecto Hirano poco a poco se reincorporo, no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que llegaron hasta una tienda de ropa para chicos, así que ya mas controlado y acostumbrado Takashi bajo junto con un ya casi completamente bien Hirano.

Takagi: Asegúrense de que no haya más de "Ellos" antes de buscar su ropa, no creo que quieran una sorpresa in deseada-dijo en tono de regaño pero realmente solo estaba preocupada.

Tanto Takashi como Hirano asintieron y ambos entraron a la tienda.

Takashi: Saya tiene toda la razón hay que buscar que no hayan mas, por cualquier cosa.

Afuera de la tienda…

Saya y la enfermera Shizuka se encontraban junto con la pequeña Alice chan dentro del Humvee

Saeko: Tu batalla ya esta pérdida, porque no mejor te rindes Miyamoto- decía Saeko con una mirada fría lo suficiente para dar a entender su punto a cualquiera, pero Rei no se iba a dar por vencida así como así

Rei: No creas que me vas a intimidar, tu viste la mirada que Takashi me dio esta más que claro que yo puedo ganar-Decía Rei manteniendo la mirada y sonriendo con una sonrisa cínica- y lo recalcare la victoria es mía, y no necesito oportunidades, YO las creo.

Dentro de la tienda…

Hirano: Takashi ya despeje mi sección iré a cambiarme-decía Hirano haciendo señas hacia los cambiadores- Deberíamos apresurarnos no crees?

Takashi: En un momento te alcanzo, quiero revisar algo antes-decía señalando a una parte de la tienda.

Hirano: Si quieres te acompaño-decía dejando sus prendas sobre un anaquel

Takashi: No te preocupes no hay nada, además tienes razón hay que darnos prisa, así que ve a cambiarte y yo iré a revisar

Hirano solamente asintió y fue a cambiarse, mientras Takashi revisaba lo que le llamaba la atención, al pasar al lado de unos percheros de ropa vio una pierna, Takashi tomo su arma preparado para golpear por si las dudas mientras pensaba "Que bueno que revise", pero su pensamiento no llego más lejos porque el acercarse a la "Pierna" se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, ante el una joven su misma edad , su cabello era negro con facciones finísimas y su piel era bastante blanca usaba un uniforme bastante similar a el de las chicas solo que este en cambio era de color negro con líneas blancas y un listón en el brazo había sangre seca en su uniforme lo que lo hizo dudar, con la mirada la recorrió para ver si no la habían mordido, y realmente parecía bien, su respiración era pausada y rítmica lo que le decía que simplemente estaba durmiendo, Takashi lo dudo por un momento, pero sabía que debería ayudarla, porque no podía dejarla sola o al menos ese era su pensamiento, se acerco mas y con delicadeza movió uno de sus brazos. Tampoco la iba a despertar de una manera brusca para que se espantara.

¿?: 5 minutos más…-decía la chica y se retorcía tratando de acurrucarse y con el afán de poder seguir durmiendo

Takashi nuevamente la movió, y finalmente la chica abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, la chica al ver a Takashi cerca de ella con un arma y al sentirse en peligro no lo dudo dos veces y arremetió contra él, lo primero que hizo fue darle una patada en donde "a todo hombre le duele" y aprovechando esto lo empujo y apunto a su yugular con una navaja que hasta el momento Takashi no había visto, Takashi reacciono en el acto y con una mano golpeo la mano con la cual ella sostenía la navaja propinándose un pequeño corete en la mejilla, ella se distrajo un instante y en ese instante Takashi huso su peso en su contra, esta vez quedando el encima de ella.

Takashi: Tranquila!, no te hare ningún daño-Decía Takashi mientras que la aludida pataleaba debajo de el, y al ver que no podía hacer nada pues este la sujetó de ambas muñecas hablo.

¿?: Quien eres!-decía la chica y mirando a Takashi con una mirada fría

Takashi: Yo me llamo Komuro Takashi-decía con voz serena para demostrar que no la iba a lastimar, pero no lo demostraba muy bien ya que no la soltaba, porque? el temía otra patada a su "Amiguito" –Y tu quien eres-suavizando un poco su agarre.

¿?: Takashi?, en realidad eres tú?- decía la chica de cabellos negros lo enfoco acercando su cara a la de Takashi lo cual lo puso muy nervioso-Wou has cambiado!

Takashi: Eh?-Takashi en ese momento la soltó- Acaso nos conocemos?

¿?: Vamos que ya no te acuerdas de mi?, soy yo Yuki! Íbamos juntos en 6to grado!-decía la aludida verdaderamente feliz.

Takashi hiso memoria, ese nombre le sonaba y le sonaba bastante, y como no iba a sonarle si ella había sido una de sus mejores amigas y era hija de una gran amiga de su madre, pero por supuesto!

Takashi: Yuki! Por dios como no te reconocí antes!-decía el levantándose y dándole la mano para reincorporarse.

Mientras tanto Hirano terminaba de cambiarse, mientras pensaba," no eh oído ningún ruido desde que entre, esto es raro" así que se apresuro a terminar y salió.

Takashi: Pero dime Yuki que haces aquí!-Takashi estaba feliz y como no estarlo si ella había sido una de sus mas preciadas amistades hasta que por motivos de trabajo de sus padres de ella se habían mudado y no había sabido nada de ella hasta la fecha.

Hirano vio a hablar con algo pero no podía ver bien que era así que se acerco a preguntar: Takashi?- y apunto con su arma, gran error Yuki en un momento saco otra navaja de entre su uniforme y tomo a Hirano por la espalda amenazando su vida.

Takashi: Yuki! El es un amigo mío, se llama Hirano Kota, el está junto conmigo así que por favor baja el arma!- Yuki retiro la navaja de el cuello de Hirano no sin antes susurrar "Tienes suerte" cosa que dejo temblando a el pobre Kota.

Hirano: Ta-Takashi q-quien es tu amiga?- Todavía sudando frio y pasándose la mano por donde había sentido la navaja.

Takashi: Ella es Yuki Takako, y es amiga mía desde hace bastante, solo que por algunas cosas no estuvo por aquí-decía un aliviado Takashi mientras que Yuki solo miraba a Hirano con detenimiento.

Afuera de la tienda….

Takagi: Ese par de idiotas llevan rato allí adentro ni siquiera nosotras tardamos tanto-decía bastante molesta

Saeko: Tal vez nos quieren dar una sorpresa-dijo esto con algo de ironía.

Takagi: no lo creo de seguro ese gordinflón no sabe que escoger y Takashi se ha de estar entreteniendo con algo que encontró.

En la tienda….

Hirano: Takashi, ahora que recuerdo tu también deberías de ir a escoger tu ropa, y supongo que Yuki-san también-Haciendo alusión a que las ropas de la chica traían sangre y las de Komuro también.

Takashi: Cierto, pero acabamos de pasar la tienda de ropa para mujer..-decía Takashi pensando

Yuki: Por mí no te preocupes tengo todo lo que necesito, y de entre unas prendas de ropa saco una mochila, que no era extremadamente grande pero se veía bastante abultada-Tengo todo lo necesario aquí.

Takashi: Si tu lo dices, está bien, iré a cambiarme-Hirano se quedo callado, no sabía aunque era amiga de Takashi el porqué pero esa chica tenia la misma aura de Busujima-sempai cuando se ponía seria, y se atrevió a verla más detalladamente, era realmente linda, pero la manera en que lo había hecho rehén le daba a pensar que era verdaderamente peligrosa, no paso mucho tiempo para que Takashi llegara cambiado luciendo una camisa roja casi idéntica a la que traía antes y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros también.

Yuki: Wou Takashi te vez bien-dándole un guiño haciendo que el aludido solo volteara algo rojo por el comentario.

Hirano: Bueno vamos que las chicas han de estar impacientes-decía Hirano rascándose la nuca.

Yuki: Hay más?-preguntaba la pelinegra algo extrañada

Takashi: Si, en total somos 7, pero hoy somos 8 claro si quieres venir con nosotros-decía Takashi-Que dices?

Yuki: Claro!- Es aburrido andar sola, pero contigo cerca creo que lo pasare muy bien!

Hirano pensaba "Primero casi me corta el cuello y ahora está muy feliz, que dem.."

Takashi: Bien pues vamos!- y empezó a caminar a la salida, y a su lado llego Yuki a abrazarlo antes de salir.

Hirano se había quedado atrás así que corrió para alcanzarlos, y al salir todos de la tienda, las chicas voltearon hacia donde salían los chicos, pero se sorprendieron al ver salir a Komuro abrazado con una chica que al parecer ninguna conocía, y en la posición en la que estaban permanecieron, y un silencio pasmoso e incomodo se formo.

Takashi: Chicas ella es…

Yuki y Rei se señalaron y al unisonó dijeron: TU!

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, perdonen la demora, pero bueno lo eh estado puliendo y algunos detallitos, además de que metí a un nuevo personaje a esta historia, que pasara?

En fin agradecimientos y respuestas

Camila Fanel: Lamentablemente la laptop de mi hermano colapso y se ha perdido todo lo que tenia, pero ahora que estoy en casa al menos si puedo escribir jajaja gracias por seguir leyéndome.

Nacho: Este capítulo esta al doble de largo es un detallito para tratar de compensar mi tardanza, y bueno ya se me paso la navidad, pero en fin si se puede (y quieren) repondré el especial pero con la fecha del 24 de febrero, y si saldrá un zombie Papa Noel xD tiene que!

Si les gusto o no les gusto o por cualquier critica constructiva o destructiva o comentario o alguna loca idea suicida (See porque hay de todo) dejen un review y veamos que se hace!

Bueno sin mas ni mas me despido, feliz inicio de año (Con 3 días de retraso xD)

Saludos!

Vampiro


	8. La MUERTE y la Rivalidad, y el Pasado?

Vampiro: Bien!, un poco más, un poco mas-se ve el juego de video de Megaman X6 con Zero partiendo a un Boss.

Hirano: Usa el sable de Electricidad, así no le harás nada-sugiriendo una nueva arma para el 2do Boss que acababa de entrar a escena

Takashi: Hey, ya deberías de empezar a dirigir esto, me estoy aburriendo-decía Takashi bostezando y tallándose la cara

Vampiro: Acabas de hacer que me mataran ¬¬-Volteaba a ver amenazante

Saeko: Takashi tiene razón, esto está muy aburrido-Leyendo una revista y con su espada reposando a un lado, y bajándola para mirar fijamente a el autor del Fic. Con una cara a la cual nadie, repito nadie podría decir no

Vampiro: Bien, solo porque Saeko lo pide (Y los lectores también xD), solo faltan los demás y podremos empezar-parándose de su cómoda silla y todavía semi-embobado.

Takashi: Bien, al fin te convenció para que dejaras ese tonto juego de una vez por todas-decía bastante feliz.

En cuanto termino su oración Takashi ya tenía a el autor detrás del con la espada de Saeko en su cuello, tanto Hirano como Saeko estaban con la boca abierta, ninguno se había percatado de nada hasta que

Vampiro: Repite eso, y será lo último que digas te quedo claro-en tono amenazante y con una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a el mismísimo diablo mientras, que Takashi pálido trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, así que solo asintió con la cabeza-En fin, en que iba?-decía rascándose la cabeza.

Takashi estaba en una esquina pálido, mientras la enfermera Shizuka que acababa de llegar lo trataba de sacar del shock junto con Rei y Yuki.

Saeko: Te excediste esta vez ¬¬-decía en tono de reproche, y le quita la espada-sera mejor que continúes, a y la próxima vez usa la tuya.

Vampiro: O vamos ya nadie aguanta una pequeña bromita?-decía con las manos alzadas y suspirando-Bien, empecemos de una buena vez, que quiero seguir con mi juego ¬¬

Hirano: O una duda antes-Vampiro lo voltea a ver y alza una ceja-Crees posible hacerme aparecer mas?, digo no me quejo pero digo hasta Yuki-san ha hablado mas tiempo de corrido que yo

Vampiro: Mmm bueno, porque no, pero a cambio quiero tu control de moto sierra de Re4 =D

Hirano: NOooooooo, todo menos eso, es de colección! TT-TT

Vampiro: piénsalo hasta que acabe el cap.

Vampiro: Bien si mas rollo empecemos. Disfrútenlo!

Cap 6.

La MUERTE y la Rivalidad, y el Pasado?

Yuki y Rei se señalaron y al unisonó dijeron: TU!

Ninguna dejo de señalar a la otra en ningún momento pero cuando Takashi se iba a acercar, inmediatamente Yuki se aferro más a Takashi, mientras que Rei con una expresión en la cara de entre incredulidad sorpresa y odio se formaba en su rostro.

Y cuando quedaron frente a frente a las 2 les vinieron los mismos recuerdos a la cabeza.

-Flash Back-

El pequeño Komuro veía a lo lejos a los pajarillos revolotear, era una tarde bastante normal, pero de pronto oyó el ruido de unos niños reír, y de una niña llorar, lo cual le disgusto así que fue a ver.

¿?-Déjenme -decía una niña tirada en el suelo con su muñeca y llorando-Déjenme en paz, no les eh hecho nada.

Niño 1: Este es el lugar donde jugamos, y aquí no queremos a niñitas-decía y le daba una patada.

Niño 2: Si, aquí solo podemos estar nosotros- decía mientras le quitaba a su muñeca-O mira que linda, que pasara si le quito la cabeza?

Takashi: Déjenla en paz, el parque es suficiente grande para todos-decía arrojando una piedra dándole a el primer niño haciéndole caerse y llorar.

Niño 2: Y tu quien te crees para hablarnos así-agarraba la muñeca y se la arrojaba a su dueña

El pequeño Takashi arrojo una segunda piedra al otro niño dándole de lleno en la cara haciéndolo llorar.

Los 2 niños se alejaron llorando de el lugar, y así el se acerco a la niña quien se hacía bolita esperando el mismo trato de él.

Takashi: Estas bien? No te voy a lastimar, y no creo que esos 2 vuelvan a quererte fastidiar en un tiempo-tendiéndole la mano a la niña para que se levantara, la cual un poco dudosa acepto para poder ponerse de pie.

¿?-G-gracias por tu ayuda-decía un poco sonrojada la niña

Takashi: Cuando quieras-y le regalo una bonita sonrisa, ante la cual la niña se puso aun mas roja-o por cierto mi nombre es Takashi, y el tuyo?

¿?: Me llamo Yuki, Yuki Takako-Decía mirando hacia abajo-Soy nueva por aquí, nos acabamos de mudar

Takashi: Así que Yuki, bonito nombre-decía mientras empezaban a caminar hacia los columpios

De pronto Takashi sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

Takashi: Rei, ya te eh dicho que eso no va a funcionar-decía sin siquiera voltear Takashi, pues esas manos las reconocería donde fuera.

Rei: Oh vamos Takashi, así ya no es divertido-decía mientras inflaba los cachetes haciendo una expresión bastante graciosa, la cual deshizo cuando volteo a ver a quien estaba al lado de Takashi con una mirada enojada-Takashi quien es ella?-decía Rei apuntando con su dedo.

Takashi: Ella es Yuki, y es mi amiga, Yuki ella es Rei – ambas se miraban con cierto coraje, cuando Yuki abrazo también a Takashi, quien en ese entonces ni por su cabeza pasaba lo que estaba viviendo.

Tiempo después las cosas siguieron su curso Takashi se hiso muy amigo de Yuki, además de que la madre de esta se llevaba de maravilla con la de el haciendo que así su amistad se volviera muy fuerte, y casi todos los días se veían en el parque junto con Rei a quien ella no le caía bien, pero no lo decía, en el caso de Rei fue el mismo, ambas se odiaban a escondidas por Takashi quien no tenía idea de que pasaba, un día antes de que Yuki se volviera a mudar por el trabajo de su madre fue a casa de Takashi quien estaba feliz mente jugando con un balón junto con Rei.

Yuki: Takashi?- decía la ya no tan niña

Takashi: Yuki!, vamos ven a jugar, -mientras llegaba a donde ella estaba, y pateaba el balón algo mas lejos de donde estaba Rei

Yuki: Me gustaría, pero no puedo-decía agachando su cabeza, cosa que hiso que Takashi se preocupara porque cuando se ponía así era que algo malo le pasaba

Takashi: Yuki dime qué te pasa-poniendo la mano en su hombro, y antes de decir otra palabra Yuki empezó a llorar abrazándolo, a lo cual en un instante el la rodeo con sus brazos.

Yuki: M-me voy a mudar-la noticia le cayó como agua fría a Takashi- Y yo no quiero irme de aquí decía entre sollozos.

Rei inconscientemente embozo una pequeña sonrisa cínica la cual ninguno de los otros 2 vio, mientras pensaba "Al fin Takashi será solo para mi"

Takashi: Y cuando te irás?-pregunto triste, porque sabía que no sería lo mismo sin ella

Yuki: Mañana por la mañana-decía aun sollozando- y antes de irme te quería dar algo…

Takashi: Que e..-Antes de terminar la frase ella lo beso en la boca rápidamente

Yuki: No me olvides Takashi porque yo no lo hare- decía aun con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras que Rei que acababa de ver eso estaba estática en su lugar al igual que Takashi que no sabía qué hacer o decir, la sonrisa cínica de Rei automáticamente se borro y Yuki con su manga se limpio las lagrimas.

Takashi: N-no lo hare-decía todavía en su estado

Al pasar al lado de Rei se detuvo, y le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella escuchara "Disfruta este tiempo, porque cuando regrese Takashi será mío, y solo mío" y siguió su camino.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ambas seguían en la misma posición señalándose y mirándose aun con fiereza, y eso que llevaban más de 20 minutos así.

Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirlas pues cada quien estaba distraído con otra cosa, y pasaron 10 min más, hasta que al fin Takashi si metió entre su lucha de miradas.

Takashi: Chicas, tenemos que movernos necesitamos buscar alimentos y donde pasar la noche-decía Takashi algo inseguro pues creyó que lo matarían pero en vez de eso…

Yuki: Esta bien Takashi-Regalándole una sonrisa a Takashi quien se sonrojo, pero he allí el error, no a muchos paso se encontraba Saeko emanando un aura asesina hacia la recién llegada, quien inmediatamente volteo a donde ella estaba.

Takashi: B-bien en marcha-decía mientras todos abordaban el Humvee, dentro de este el ambiente era muy pesado casi al punto de partirlo con un cuchillo y poder ensartarlo con un tenedor.

Saeko iba al lado derecho de Takashi y miraba a la extraña con su mirada asesina .

Rei iba al lado izquierdo de Takashi y miraba a Saeko y a Yuki con cara de molestia.

Yuki atrás de Takashi abrazándolo por el cuello y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Takagi quien se había perdido de el espectáculo anterior porque se había desesperado y subido al Humvee no sabía qué pasaba.

Hirano por su parte estaba todavía algo pálido por culpa de Yuki, valla que esa forma de ser lo había dejado mal ubicado.

Takashi estaba nervioso, no por el asunto de las provisiones, si no por el de las chicas que estaban alrededor suyo.

Takagi: Shizuka-sensei gire en esta esquina, ya sé de dónde podemos obtener algunas provisiones.

Takashi para poder moverse un poco pregunto- A donde se supone que vamos?-

Takagi: A un autoservicio que esta por aquí, siempre está bien abastecido así que no creo que haya problemas.

Saeko: No creo que sea buena idea, la gente de seguro lo ah de haber saqueado con la misma idea que nosotros.

Hirano: Si, pero también puedes equivocarte Busujima-sempai, por cierto por aquí está la casa de un tío mío, y tengo las llaves, así que supongo que allí nos podríamos quedar, o qué opinas Takashi

Takashi: Excelente, 2 pájaros de un tiro- Así la enfermera condujo hasta una pequeña tienda de auto servicio, se veía con un cristal roto, pero no se distinguía si había algo.

Takashi: Yo y Hirano iremos a revisar-ambos bajaron de el Humvee y una vez abajo entraron a la tienda.

-En la tienda-

Takashi entro apuntando con su Ítaca hacia su lado, mientras que Hirano con un su rifle le cubría la espalda, Takashi vio algo moverse así que apunto hacia ello, era uno más de ellos, que todavía no los había detectado, el cajero de esa tienda, "Pobre tipo" se decía mentalmente Takashi, apunto a su cabeza, pero antes de disparar, Hirano lo detuvo.

Hirano en voz baja: Estas loco?, los atraeremos así, mejor usa esta, y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pistola con silenciador-Así estará mejor

Takashi apunto y disparo el arma esparciendo un poco de sangre en la pared donde termino la bala.

Ambos salieron de la tienda haciendo señas, de que todo estaba seguro, y así empezaron a llevar las provisiones, que no eran nada nutritivas dentro del Humvee.

Tanto Saeko como Yuki se bajaron del Humvee, mientras subían las cosas.

Saeko: Hasta donde parece eres amiga de Takashi, pero si tienes otras intenciones para con el velas olvidando-decía mirándola fijamente.

Yuki: Ja, y si no lo hago quien me va a obligar eh?-mirándola desafiante

Saeko: Créeme que pelearías una guerra que no ganaras…-mientras se acercaba a Takashi para ayudarlo con una caja.

Yuki: Ya lo veremos…

Vampiro: Hasta aquí por ahora!

Hirano: Lo pensé, pero no puedo aceptar, no prefieres algo más?, puedo conseguir muchas cosas sabes-

Vampiro: Bien entonces esto es lo que quiero (Hablando en voz extremadamente baja)

Hirano: Estas loco!, no, eres un demente, sabes lo que me haría si me atrapa? (Imagen mental de una salchicha siendo rebanada por la mitad)

Vampiro: Vamos no pasas de el suelo, además hare un especial tuyo, que dices a eso?

Hirano: Un especial mío?, enserio?-Bastante emocionado

Vampiro; Claro!, solo que necesitare un titulo, supongo que se lo dejare a los lectores, pero en fin el especial será tuyo, palabra

Hirano: Ok-Supongo que esto lo vale, caminando lentamente hacia los vestidores de la chicas

Vampiro: Vamos, no creo que sea capaz de…

Chicas al unisonó: Kya!

Vampiro: En verdad lo hizo!, las cosas se van a poner feas, así que mejor me esfumo… pero no sin antes responder los reviews

Nacho: Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y si, ya empecé a trabajar con ese especial, aunque debo decir que bastante a destiempo pero hare o al menos intentare que valga la pena!

Camila Fanel: Créeme que Cuando me hice la imagen mental de Takashi siendo acosado, me empecé a reír como loco, lo único malo fue que lo hice exactamente en medio de un sermón xD, gracias por apoyarme y seguirme leyendo!

Guiiu Chan: Gracias por leerme, realmente se aprecia, y creo que con la manera de ser de Yuki el pobre Hirano pasara por algunas cosas similares xD.

Pepeike: Si lo se, de momento todo fue Takashi, pero no te creas tengo unas cuantas sorpresas bajo mi manga y supongo que las disfrutaran.

Annimo: Como ya mencione, todavía tengo varios ases bajo la manga asi que no os preocupéis jaja xD, además creo que Hirano va a necesitar algo aparte de protagonismo por mi pequeña petición xD.

Neverdie: Claro que lo voy a continuar, y espero hacer muchos mas caps, porque todo esto apenas va comenzando!

N/A: Bueno como vieron esta vez lo trate de hacer un poco mas humorístico, si les gusto o no les gusto ya saben que acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas destructivas ideas suicida, créanme que si estoy en estos momentos aquí es por sus comentarios en los que me eh apoyado y mi retorcida imaginación xD

Saludos

Vampiro


	9. La MUERTEel refugio lágrimas y fortaleza

_**En una habitación obscura….**_

Hirano empieza a despertar, lo primero que se dio cuenta es que estaba atado de pies y manos y cuerpo a una silla, y segundo que hacia donde mirara no se distinguía nada más que obscuridad, está empezando a asustarse….

**Hirano**: D-donde estoy?-pregunto tartamudeando

**¿?**1: Valla hasta que despiertas….-Sonaba una voz muy distorsionada y grave

Hirano no distinguía la voz, y eso lo atemorizo

**Hirano**: Quien eres!, como llegue aquí?-Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría a nada, debía calmarse y prestar atención.

**¿?**2: Son demasiadas preguntas, además el interrogatorio es hacia a ti…-Esta voz sonaba más aguda, y que diablos?, como que interrogatorio!, de pronto le vino a la cabeza un pequeño flash back

Flash back…

**Vampiro**: Hasta aquí por ahora!

**Hirano**: Lo pensé, pero no puedo aceptar, no prefieres algo más?, puedo conseguir muchas cosas sabes?

**Vampiro**: Bien entonces esto es lo que quiero (Hablando en voz extremadamente baja)"Lo que quiero son fotografías, y esta es tu lista: Es sostén de Saeko, las pantis de Rei, el uniforme de Yuki, los lentes de Takagi, una foto de todas las chicas juntas, y además quiero que si te atrapan no digas que te mande, permanecerá como Top justo no?"

**Hirano**: Estas loco!, no, eres un demente, sabes lo que me harían si me atrapan? (Imagen mental de una salchicha siendo rebanada por la mitad)

**Vampiro**: Vamos no pasas de el suelo, además hare un especial tuyo, que dices a eso?

**Hirano**: Un especial mío?, enserio?-Bastante emocionado

**Vampiro**; Claro!, solo que necesitare un titulo, supongo que se lo dejare a los lectores, pero en fin el especial será tuyo, palabra

**Hirano**: Ok-Supongo que esto lo vale, caminando lentamente hacia los vestidores de la chicas.

Vestuario de las chicas…

Hirano entro a los vestidores de las chicas, busco a sus objetivos, pero oyó ruido en el baño de las chicas dándole a entender que Saeko junto con las chicas estaba bañándose, así que la tarea era fácil, demasiado pues todas dejaban sus ropas afuera…

Hirano busco hasta que encontró las ropas de las chicas, antes que nada tomo sus precauciones, poniéndose unos tapones en la nariz, porque si no dejaría evidencia de su presencia, quizás demasiada, una vez hecho esto procedió: Tomo el sostén de Saeko sentía que la sangre estaba en su nariz, pero aun así le tomo foto, las pantis de Rei sintió una pequeña gota de su sangre caer al suelo, pero no se notaria así que continuo, el uniforme de Yuki cosa fácil, los lentes de Takagi muy sencillo, ahora venia lo peligroso.

**Hirano**: "Como sacarle foto a todas?", pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido pues las chicas salieron del baño así que rápidamente se escondió, para colmo de males su escondite estaba con todas las prendas sucias, pero de menos estaría a salvo, de momento.

Las chicas se empezaron a quitar las toallas, cosa que hizo que su tapones se salieran de su nariz y se levanto señalando con su dedo índice a las chicas.

Chicas al unisonó: Kya!

En ese instante tanto Yuki como Saeko tomaron unas toallas que estaban cerca enrollándolas y antes de que Hirano se reincorporara, le dieron de lleno en la cara haciéndolo emitir un sonido extraño con la palabra "Booobies" y cayendo inconsciente.

Fin del flash back…

Hirano termino de recordar y trago saliva sonoramente…

**Hirano**: Chicas?-Con voz temblorosa

En otro lugar…

**Vampiro**: Valla ya es hora de empezar!

**Takashi**: No empieces por favor ¬¬, o si los personajes de este Fic no le pertenecen al autor, solo sus locas ideas y delirios que escribe, ustedes saben…

**Vampiro**: Si quieres seguir vivo mejor cállate " ¬|

**Takashi**: E-eh yo no dije absolutamente nada!

**Vampiro**: Mas te vale, disfrútenlo ¡

Cap. 7

**La MUERTE el refugio, lágrimas y fortaleza**

Todos subieron al Humvee, la tención seguía igual, mientras que Hirano le indicaba a la enfermera las direcciones para llegar a su destino.

Takashi iba igual de incomodo y rogaba por llegar pronto a la casa de el tío de Hirano, pues no se creía capaz de seguir en ese lugar, podría jurar que si las miradas mataran el estaría en esos momento lleno de sangre, y todo empeoro cuando tanto Rei y Saeko, cada una agarro una de sus manos y Yuki hiso mas fuerte su agarre en el cuello cosa que lo hiso gemir mentalmente "Porque a mi?...) bueno realmente no le molestaba si solo era una chica pero la atención de tres leonas era casi lo más cercano a un suicidio en vida, se hizo un poco hacia delante y miro suplicante a Hirano, el cual comprendió inmediatamente a su amigo hablo indicando direcciones, mientras Takashi suspiro y se sintió aliviado, ALIVIADO?, como podría sentirse así, si Saeko le hablo discretamente al oído "No es admirable ver a un hombre suspirar " su voz era tan sensual, QUE DEM….!

Hirano: 5 cuadras hacia delante y llegaremos- decía con el ánimo un poco más arriba

Y así pasaron 15 minutos…

Hirano: es aquí!

La enfermera Shizuka se detuvo, la casa tenía una extensión bastante amplia tenía una barda de piedras de rio colocadas de forma sencilla pero elegante, además de alambre de púas en la parte superior de esta, dejando de momento solo la vista de una aparente barricada.

Hirano bajo y junto con Takashi abrieron la puerta para revisar, todo parecía en orden afuera de la casa así abrieron la puerta de el estacionamiento.

La enfermera, introdujo el Humvee y ya todos dentro prosiguieron a entrar a la casa, aparentemente era una cabaña de 2 pisos, y tenía varios árboles frondosos a su alrededor, dando un ambiente de calma y tranquilidad, todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento, y eso era una bendición.

Hirano abrió la puerta poco a poco dejando ver una maravillosa sala todos estaban boqui abierto a excepción de Takagi, con una gran alfombra de cebra en el suelo, sillones que fácilmente eran de piel, una chimenea de mármol blanco y bastante ornamentada, sobre el cual había fotos, y un gran escudo de armas en la parte superior, al lado había una armadura de un caballero en perfecto estado.

**Hirano**: Bien esta es la humilde casa de mi tío, siéntanse cómodos!- dicho esto todos se sentaron mientras.

**Yuki**: Parece que tu tío es coleccionista o algo así- decía viendo mas de cerca la armadura y viendo que era de verdad y completamente funcional.

**Hirano**: No, no es nada de eso, mi tío es un Ex Boina Verde, pero de vez en cuando se da sus caprichos- Alzando los hombros como si no fuese nada.

Todos estaban asombrados inclusive Takagi.

**Takagi**: Para ser un ex Boina verde creo que tiene buen gusto, aunque el lugar es pequeño.

**Hirano**: Bueno, Takashi me acompañas a revisar los cuartos?-Pregunto Hirano señalando hacia el pasillo.

**Takashi**: C-claro- la pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido

Habitaciones…

**Hirano**: Takashi te puedo preguntar algo?-decía revisando la habitación.

**Takashi**: Con toda confianza, dime qué pasa?-Mirando a su compañero

**Hirano**: Pues, quisiera saber porque le atraes tanto a las chicas- Decía algo dudoso

**Takashi**: Mmmm lo dices por Takagi y las demás verdad?- el aludido solo dio una afirmación con la cabeza- Para serte honesto ni yo mismo lo sé, pero te puedo dar un consejo

**Hirano**: Cual?-Pregunto más vivo

**Takashi**: Si quieres algo con alguna de ellas, creo que deberías de ser directo y concreto, pero por sobre todas las cosas piensa que si dicen "No" no vas desmoronarte y caer rendido, mira hacia delante siempre se consigue algo mejor de lo que uno busca-decía rascándose la cabeza y sonriente- y si necesitas hablar, no soy muy bueno en eso, pero creo que te puedo ayudar

**Hirano**: Gracias, me esforzaré, y por cierto, tu también deberías aplicar eso se nota a leguas que se tu quieres algo con Saeko -sempai , aunque parece que estas dudoso, supongo que tus razones tendrás, no creo que ella te digo uno no como respuesta.

**Takashi**: Gracias lo mismo digo para ti, Takagi aunque a veces es muy mandona es una buena chica deberías probar suerte, mientras tanto yo necesito, ver cómo van las cosas, con todo esto de Rei y Yuki creo que habrá problemas…

En la parte de abajo..

Rei, Yuki y Saeko cada una estaba sentada en un sillón diferente, pero aun así se podían ver claramente las chispas cada vez que se miraban, cosa que ni Shizuka ni Alice notaron, ya que estaban muy concentradas, en qué?, pues en jugar piedra papel o tijera, porque? Simplemente para pasar el tiempo, eso hasta que se oyó un disparo.

Inmediatamente Saeko Yuki y Rei fueron a revisar, solo para encontrarse con Hirano de rodillas con un par de lagrimas apenas saliendo de sus ojos al lado de un cuerpo, y a Takashi con la pistola que le había entregado Hirano mirando a Hirano.

Hirano inmediatamente salió de la habitación, dejando a todos confundidos.

**Takagi**: Que diablos paso?-pregunto preocupada a Takashi.

**Takashi**: No lo sé lo que paso fue que estábamos conversando cuando de la nada salió "esto" a tratarnos de atacar, así que le dispare, pero en realidad estoy bastante confundido…-decía mirando al cadáver

Yuki se agacho para inspeccionar el cadáver, y se quedo atónita ante lo que leyó.

**Yuki**: Este es el tío de Hirano!-decía mostrando unas placas que traía en el cuello el cadáver, donde claramente se distinga "Isei Hirano", ante esto no hiso falta más explicación para que todos lo comprendieran, y para producir un silencio incomodo, esto aunque no lo pareciese hacía sentir culpable a Takashi que aun miraba incrédulo el cadáver.

**Saeko**: Sera mejor bajar las cosas del Humvee, no creen?-Decía para alejar el mal momento, aunque fuese por unos momentos.

**Takashi**: Bien, empecemos de una buena vez-dicho esto salió de la habitación seguido de las demás, y así empezó la labor de sacar las cosas que ocuparían de el Humvee.

Ya abajo las cosas Takashi fue a buscar a Hirano, lo encontró recargado en un árbol viendo hacia la nada.

**Takashi**: Amigo yo, estas bien?…-Comenzó a decir Takashi

**Hirano**, se volteo de repente con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

**Hirano**: No lo menciones, sabía lo que podría pasar, aunque uno siempre piensa la estúpida idea de "A mí no me va a pasar" y resulta que cuando menos los esperas sale algo así realmente me siento impotente…

**Takashi**: Lo sé, conozco esa situación, de otra manera lo viví, no con un familiar, si no con mi mejor amigo, Hisashi, lo recuerdas no?- Hirano volteo extrañado hacia su amigo-Si, entiendo cómo te sientes, y realmente es una sensación que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía.

Hirano: Nunca me habías mencionado eso en el pasado, porque….

No pudo decir más porque llego Alice junto con Zeke, y se le arrojo a los brazos…

**Alice**: Kota-chan!, estas bien?-Su carita, y sonrisa hicieron ver a Hirano muchas cosas en el, sabía que su tío, ya no estaba en este plano, pero, lo que si sabía era que esa pequeña niña, tan pequeña y frágil había sufrido como él o peor aún, mas sin embargo, le sonreía a la vida, cosa que lo hiso crecer interiormente.

**Hirano**: Claro que si Alice-chan, solo vine aquí para hablar con Takashi-Dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Takashi sonrió pues su amigo parecía inspirar otro aire, y parece una verdad con cara de mentira, pero la adversidad saca lo mejor de nosotros.

**Alice**: Esta bien!, dice saya Onee-chan que vallan a cenar- Y salió disparada de allí junto con su pequeño can hacia la casa.

**Takashi**: Creo que deberíamos ir, si no puede que Takagi explote-dijo al ver a Hirano

**Hirano**: Si, sería lo mejor-embozando una pequeña sonrisa, y así ambos entraron a la casa…

Fin del cap. La MUERTE el refugio, lágrimas y fortaleza

**Vampiro**: Valla, está demasiado tarde y todo para un capitulo normal, lo siento pero realmente eh estado demasiado ocupado además de castigado, espero que les agrade, y no se preocupen tratare de hacer espacio para poder escribir (MALDITA ESCUELA¬¬)

**Takashi**: Cierto me consta, no se aparece por aquí en bastante rato, jajá eso es karma ¬¬

**Saeko**: Déjalo ¬¬, ves que con trabajos se ha acercado a su computadora?

**Vampiro**: Vale vale mejor los veo en el próximo cap.!, también espero sus review cuchillos balas de plata estacas, etc., prometo que el próximo Cap. será más largo que de costumbre!

**Yuki**: Gracias por su paciencia y por leer.

**Vampiro**: Por cierto en el próximo Cap. respondo review así que espero que no se enojen xD

Un atento saludo

Att: Vampiro

Suerte!


	10. La cena, y la búsqueda de las familiasp1

Era de noche, la gente que va y viene cada uno en su ajetreado mundo se disipa, bueno mas bien no todos, por no todos se halla una persona frente a el monitor de computadora.

En el lugar de producción de el Fic …

**Vampiro:** Que escribo que escribo…-decía mientras juega con una daga de Yuki

**Takashi**: Jo pues si estas con eso y Yuki te llega a ver de seguro ira tras de ti-decía muy des ocupado quitándose la suciedad de las uñas y aventando una pelota de goma a la pared

**Vampiro:** No hay problema, sabes que tengo mis medios de convencimiento, pero hace2 días que no la veo a ella ni a las chicas-decía lanzando la daga en el aire y tomándola con la punta de los dedos

**Takashi**: Cierto, y tampoco eh visto a Hirano, no sé tú, pero me parece raro…-lanzando la pelota nuevamente a la pared

En ese momento entra Saeko muy feliz, y toma asiento al lado del escritorio.

**Saeko**: Valla, eh aquí un par de despreocupados-decía viendo entretenida al autor quien seguía con la daga ahora pasándola entre sus dedos-Bien me les uniré-dicho esto saco otra daga arrojándosela al autor, quien la agarro con la otra mano sin perder el control con la otra-si esto es diversión, supongo que no te molesta que practique contigo un rato o si?-con la cara mas sádica/linda que pudiese ser hecha

**Vampiro**: El único que no hace nada es Takashi, yo estoy pensando en una promesa que le hice a alguien-Deteniendo su juego un momento-De casualidad no has visto a Hirano?, es que tengo un asunto pendiente con él, y no me molesta, adelante con todo lo que tengas-con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica- solo te advierto que tu espada no llegara a cortarme.

**Saeko**: Para nada…-des enfundando su espada y atacando- jo quieres apostar?

**Vampiro**: Jo que quieres perder esta vez- Sonriendo confiado

A varios kilómetros en medio de un bosque….

Casi todo está en calma excepto por un sonido proveniente de una persona…

**Hirano**: Esto lo vale!, esto lo vale!….-decía perdiendo la conciencia.

**Yuki**: Saya-chan no crees que ya nos excedimos ^^U el pobre ya van 2 veces que pierde la conciencia y no ah comido en 2 días

**Saya**: NO!, esto y más se merece…

De vuelta a la producción….

**Vampiro**: En fin Cap. 8 rodando-esquivando una estocada

**Takashi**: O girando –con unas palomitas viendo el espectáculo

**Saeko**: O andando-Deteniéndose y preparándose una nueva embestida con una gran sonrisa.

**Vampiro**: En fin ustedes saben, de donde diablos sacaste esas palomitas Takashi ¬¬?- agarrando la espada con las palmas de las manos.

**Takashi**: Larga historia, ahora si empezamos!

**Cap. 8 La cena, y la búsqueda de las familias PT1**

Tanto Takashi como Hirano entraron a la casa, y todas las chicas se detuvieron para observar excepto Shizuka-sensei que veía pasar una mosca y Alice que estaba jugando con Zeke.

**Yuki**: Estas mejor?-pregunto seria, pues aunque apenas llevaba casi un día de haberlo conocido era amigo de Takashi, por lo tanto también debería preocuparse

**Hirano**: Si, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire-dándole un codazo a Takashi- verdad?

Takashi distraídamente solo atino a decir que si con su cabeza, porque su vista se había posado en Saeko quien tenía una mirada seria hacia él.

**Saya**: En fin debemos cenar y descansar si no, mañana estaremos de mal humor…-Decía acomodándose los lentes

**Yuki**: Pues tú necesitas mucho de eso no lo crees?-Todos excepto Takagi rieron divertidos por el comentario de Yuki

**Takagi**: Que dijiste?

**Yuki**: Lo que oíste

Así después de 20 minutos de discusión sin sentido transcurrió la cena, después de levantar los paltos y de acomodar la mesa, se dio lugar a la reunión para planear el día siguiente.

**Takagi**: Bien Takashi que es lo que se hará mañana, digo después de todo eres nuestro líder

**Takashi**: Ehh -rascándose la nuca y cerrando los ojos, para unos instantes después volverlos abrir- Bien a primera hora mañana iremos en búsqueda de nuestras familias, utensilios, además como todos saben podemos quedarnos en este lugar como refugio, pero, nunca está de más tener algo preparado, por cualquier"Imprevisto"

**Yuki**: Brillante Takashi!-y se arrojo a abrazarlo, ganándose unas miradas de odio por parte de Rei, una mirada de dudosa-molesta por parte de Takagi y una mirada de frialdad/asesina por parte de Saeko, lo cual le dio un escalofrió a Takashi que inmediatamente tranquilizo a Yuki alejándose un poco de ella.

**Takagi**: Es buena idea Takashi, además de todo no estaría nada mal la idea de buscar combustible para nuestro transporte ya que como todos saben, en tiempos de crisis los combustibles son mejor que el oro, además de que no creo que el que trae el Humvee dure eternamente.

Shizuka, metiéndose a la conversación seria (Cosa que a todos, asombro xD)

**Shizuka**: También necesitamos implementos médicos-poniendo pose pensativa- pues aunque no sabemos si para esto hay una cura podría sacarnos de un apuro.

**Takashi**: Bien mañana partimos temprano, por ahora hay que descansar, buenas noches-dicho esto fue en dirección a las escaleras

Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras recordó que aun tenían una pendiente, aclararle explicarle perfectamente a Saeko y los demás (Rei es excepción) quien era Yuki, así que volviendo en sus pasos y ante la mirada de desconcierto que todos le dedicaron

**Takashi**: -Bueno, se nota que estos días me han afectado, chicos ella es Yuki, ella fue y sigue siendo una de mis mejores "amigas" de la infancia- haciendo "énfasis" en la palabra amigas, lo cual hiso que la mirada que Saeko le había puesto de claro enojo en cuanto empezó a explicar se suavizara.

**Yuki**: Aww Takashi que lindo!-Y se iba a arrojar a abrazarlo pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo en el suelo con una pequeño chichón( N/A:Espero que se escriba así xD) saliendo de ella-Auch…

**Saeko**: Ni lo intentes –con una vena punzante en la cabeza y con el puño en alto

Yuki: Que diablos te pasa- decía levantándose enojada

**Saeko**: O, es a mi?-señalándose a sí misma y con cara de inocente palomita

**Yuki**: Si! A ti!-Con los puños en alto y saliéndole humo de la cabeza aun

Todos ante la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo empezaron a reír, y unos minutos después de ello subieron a las recamaras.

**Hirano**: Hasta mañana a todos, hoy yo haré guardia- tomando su rifle en manos

Takashi entro a su habitación, se quito la playera y se puso un pantalón de pijama, ya que hacía bastante calor y se recostó en el centro de la cama, pues era muy grande, y el espacio que el ocupaba era muy pequeño, después de estar asi un poco se metió debajo de las cobijas, que eran bastante mullidas y gruesas, pero verdaderamente frescas.

**Takashi**: "Espero que estén bien"- y así pensando en las cosas de el día siguiente se durmió.

Con Hirano…

**Hirano**: En fin ya que me toca guardia are algo útil, empezare a cargar las municiones en sus respectivos cartuchos- dicho esto empezó a recargar los cartuchos, una hora después ya todos estaban cargados y listos para la acción-al fin acabe, pero lo hubiese hecho más despacio, ahora con que pasare el tiempo?

A la mañana siguiente con las chicas…

**Takagi**: Shizuka sensei, no sabe donde podrán estar Yuki y Saeko?-Amarrándose sus típicas colitas

**Shizuka**: No lo sé Takagi-san, probablemente estén desayunando-decía con su típica pose de aun está dormida

**Rei**: No lo creo, pero en fin, puede que me equivoque-Ese par no me da buena espina para mis planes-en fin iré a ver si ya están abajo

Rei, bajo a la cocina donde encontró a Hirano preparando el desayuno

**Hirano**: Buenos días Miyamoto-san -saludo sonriente Hirano

**Rei**: Buenos días, de casualidad no se ah levantado Takashi, o has visto a Yuki y a Saeko?

**Hirano**: No, para nada, Takashi ah de estar durmiendo pero, de ellas no sé nada estoy aquí abajo desde ayer en la noche por lo de la guardia, y no eh visto que bajen.

**Rei**: Ok, gracias, creo que iré a despertar a Takashi.

**Hirano**: Esta bien, y por cierto el desayuno ya casi esta- con una gran sonrisa- así que no tarden

Rei subió las escaleras aviso a las chicas y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los chicos, toco a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Takashi, pero no recibió respuesta así que lo más sencillo del mundo fue entrar.

Al entrar Rei, lo encontró felizmente durmiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo con el rostro descubierto y durmiendo como un "Bebe", aunque la palabra seria tronco.

Rei se acerco unos pasos y movió a Takashi despacio para no sobresaltarlo- Takashi, es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está servido, y me parece que son Wafles.

Takashi perezosamente abrió los ojos, murmuro un par de cosas in descifrable -Bien, deja me vist..- al tratarse de levantar, pero de repente su cara cambio a una de sorpresa

**Rei**: Date pris…- de entre las cobijas salió Yuki de el lado izquierdo de la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

**Yuki**: Wafles, siii!- con estrellitas en los ojos

Takashi estaba anonadado, en qué momento se había metido a su cuarto y a su cama sin ni siquiera sentirlo?

A Rei se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, quien se creía "ESA" para estar así con Takashi!

**Rei**: QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- estallo Rei

**Yuki**: Naada- con cara inocente

**Rei**: Que te pasa tu mald..

Takashi presentía peligro en su futuro cercano si seguía allí, así que debería moverse rápido y salir de allí o no vería un mañana, o tal vez si pero en muy mal estado, pero al quererse levantar algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impido a lo que Takashi solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse al extremo, nada más ni nada menos que Saeko abrazada a él, las otras 2 chicas aunque estaban discutiendo les llamo la atención el color de Takashi.

Yuki que te pasa Takashi, te sientes mal?

**Rei**: Si como no se ha de sentir mal al dormir al lado de una zorra como tú!-decía mirando a un lado sarcásticamente

**Yuki**: Yo?, perdóname aquí la única con ese título eres tu así que cállate- decía Yuki muy enojada

De repente en un pequeño silencio que se hiso en la charla se alcanzo a oír algo que realmente ninguna de las 2 esperaba.

**Saeko**: Mmmm 15 minutos más…-suspiraba y se abrazaba más a Takashi quien no opuso nada de resistencia

A ambas chicas se les cayó la quijada.

**Rei** y **Yuki** al **unisonó**: Maldita descarada!- Rei en ese instante quito las cobijas revelando la no muy "Discreta" pijama de Saeko, cosa que hiso tragar saliva muy fuerte a Takashi.

Saeko al no sentir más las cobijas abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Takashi rojo, se sentó, y se tallo los ojos.

Yuki y Rei Seguían estupefactas.

**Saeko**: Buenos días Takashi- y le dio un beso en la boca ignorando completamente a las 2 chicas que estaban allí, prácticamente como si solo fuesen obras decorativas.

**Rei** y **Yuki**: Takashi!- con caras de ogro y un aura asesina enorme

Takashi trago saliva mientras internamente pensaba "Valió la pena, lo juro!"

En la cocina

**Hirano**: Valla yo recordaba que hacer Wafles era más sencillo, pero en fin, que tal me quedaron?-pregunto a Takagi, Shizuka y Alice.

**Shizuka**: Exquisitos, verdad Alice-chan?- con una gran sonrisa hacia la niña y un wafle en la mano

**Alice**: Te quedaron riquísimos Kota-chan!- decía Alice llena de mermelada que le había puesto encima y con un ladrido confirmativo por parte de Zeke

**Takagi**: Veamos aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa-dándole un pequeño mordisco, abrió enormes los ojos, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, rápidamente trato de ponerse normal, fallando vil mente-ehh pueden mejorar, al menos son comestibles- acomodándose nerviosamente los lentes, porque aunque quisiera negarlo ahora sabia que ese "Gordo" tenía muy buena mano en la cocina

De repente se oyeron unos pisotones en la escalera, cosa que llamo la atención de los sentados en la mesa, eran Rei y Yuki bajando muy enojadas, seguidas de un Takashi con las 2 mejillas marcadas con una mano y con cascaditas en lo ojos y Saeko detrás de el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Hirano**: Que pas..

**Yuki** y **Rei**: No preguntes!- y se sentaron a la mesa, tomando un wafle y mordiéndolo como si se tratase de la cabeza de Saeko, despedazándolo sin piedad

**Hirano**: O-ok – Repuso asustado, no le gustaría ser esos Wafles, especialmente en las manos de esas dos porque, estaban haciendo una masacre con cada wafle que comían!

Por su parte Takashi solo se sentó en la mesa dando un gran suspiro de resignación, y empezó a desayunar acto que imito inmediatamente Saeko sentándose a su lado.

Después de ese despertar y terminado el desayuno todo el mundo se alisto dentro del Humvee.

**Takagi**: En mi opinión primero deberíamos de buscar una gasolinera y llenar el tanque del Humvee y llenar algunos galones mas si es posible, así que cual gasolinera podríamos visitar que quede cerca de aquí?-en pose deductiva

**Hirano**: Si la memoria no me falla hay una gasolinera a no más de 6 o 7 cuadras, sería buena idea revisar no?

**Takagi**: Bien.

Pasado unos 15 minutos llegaron al punto que había dicho Hirano, realmente si era una gasolinera, pero, estaba completamente destruida.

**Takashi**: Al menos si era una gasolinera-respondió algo decepcionado y rascándose la cabeza

**Hirano**: Lo era amigo mío, pero ahora no creo que le podamos sacar una gota de combustible, y no sé donde habrá otra.

**Takashi**: En fin, según yo la casa de Rei no debe de estar a más de unos minutos de aquí, deberíamos revisar y después movilizarnos a la mia, o a buscar otra gasolinera.

Todos de nueva cuenta subieron al Humvee, se acomodaron, Takashi en el techo junto con Rei Saeko en un asiento de atrás con Alice y Zeke, Takagi de copiloto y Yuki y Hirano en la parte de atrás y así emprendieron camino a casa de Rei, quien a cada minuto se sentía mas y mas impaciente por saber alguna noticia de su familia, más exactamente de su padre, pues si bien era un policía, también era un hombre que se preocupaba de su familia ante todo.

Takashi al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Rei le puso una mano en el hombro cosa que hiso que se espantara.

**Takashi**: Tranquilízate, yo se que no es nada fácil pero creo que si te preocupas te puedes enfermar, además de que no ganas nada y nos preocupas a todos sabes?

**Rei**: Si, pero no se que haría si encuentro a mis padres transformados en unas de esas cosas, no me atrevería a matarlos yo…

**Takashi**: Pero yo si, porque te podrían matar!-La sacudió un poco

**Rei**: Si Hisashi estuviera aquí…-decía en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Takashi lo oyera.

**Takashi**: El te diría lo mismo que yo te lo aseguro-decía mirándola, pero su mirada no era la misma en ella una sombra de amargura tristeza y culpa se asomase de pronto de sobremanera- Me gustaría que el estuviese aquí, y no sabes cuánto, y si lo sabes tal vez por eso te empeñas tanto en recordarme que yo fui el que mato a tu "Novio", pero quien fue mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano cuanto quisiera haber sido yo el que hubiese cambiado de papeles con el…

**Rei**: Takashi?-Ella se sentía como una verdadera estúpida, ahora entendía porque Takashi ya no era el mismo de siempre con ella, se sentía culpable de la muerte de Hisashi, pero su cerebro no acabo de procesar la información pues Takashi se paro para decir "Es mi culpa" en un murmullo, ella sintió que el mundo la debía de tragar, pues otra vez lo había lastimado trayendo el pasado al presente, y no solo eso, sentía que se acababa de formar un vacio entre ellos, uno muy grande-Takashi no..

**Takashi**: Es aquí-dijo bastante alto para que Shizuka-sensei lo oyera, inmediatamente la enfermera metió poco a poco el freno y se estaciono frente a la casa de Rei-Bajemos- y sin esperarla bajo de el Humvee.

En frente de la casa de Rei.

**Takashi**: Rei, Saeko y yo entraremos a revisar-decía recuperando un poco el ánimo tratando de que nadie lo notara, pero Saeko lo veía claramente en su mirada, pero, para seguirle el juego solo asintió con la cabeza, ya más tarde le preguntaría que le había sucedido.

**Yuki**: Hey yo también quiero ir!-decía haciendo una cara tierna a Takashi.

**Saeko**: Es mejor que estén aquí afuera y vigilen verdad Takashi?- el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza

**Rei**: Takashi yo…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar su frase Takashi la interrumpió abruptamente

**Takashi**: Hay que darnos prisa- y empezó a avanzar con Saeko en su espalda dejándola atrás.

Ya en la entrada Rei se adentro a su casa buscando cualquier indicio de sus padres, encontrando solo una pequeña nota adherida al refrigerador, la cual decía.

_**Hija**__:_

_Si encuentras esta nota quiero decirte que no te preocupes pues tu madre y yo estamos bien sanos y salvo aunque no estemos en casa en casa, te quisimos esperar pero había que movernos si no esas cosas nos rodearían y todo se acabaría, dentro del refrigerador dejo una nota para Takashi quien supongo y espero te este acompañando en estos instantes, tu madre y yo nos dirigiremos hacia Okinawa, pues parece ser uno de los pocos lugares seguros que hay, por favor cuídate._

_Te queremos_

_Att: Tus padres_

Ella termino de leer la nota con una gran sonrisa, sus padres decían que estaban bien era una excelente noticia, agarro la nota y la guardo cuidadosamente, y procedió a abrir el refrigerador donde estaba un sobre, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia donde Takashi y Saeko estaban.

**Saeko**: Y bien- con una mirada de confusión por la cara de alegría que tenia Rei en ese preciso momento.

**Rei**: Mis padres me dejaron una nota, diciendo que están bien y que no me preocupe por ellos, también dijeron que este sobre es para ti-extendiéndole la mano con el sobre.

**Takashi**: Esta bien, supongo…-y de manera desganada agarro el sobre y lo guardo.

**Vampiro: **Hasta aquí por haora, si lo se 1000 palabras mas pero muy a des tiempo, no tengo una excusa esta vez, solo que la escuela y haora mi nueva actividad extra (Me metí al Gym xD, y es bastante pesado ¬¬, pero divertido =D) no me eh podido mas que sentar de vez en cuando a escribir, haora que son vacaciones tratare de seguir subiendo mas y mas caps, es mas no tratare me lo impondré como meta!

**Takashi**: Si si y yo soy la cenicienta ¬¬

**Vampiro**: No lo eres-Takashi sonrió triunfante- Por ahora =D

**Takashi**: No, no prometo comportarme!

**Vampiro**: pues eso espero, ahora si a responder reviews!

**GRIMMORIUM**: See, tienes toda la razón, y nadie lo puede negar =D

**Pepeike**: Aquí esta la conti, tardada pero aquí la tenéis espero que lo hallas disfrutado.

**Nacho**: Sigo atento con lo de la ova pero nada más nada, espero que la producción de este gran anime se encuentre bien, con tanto desastre, la vida del joven otaku si será revelada, pero será un poco más adelante, esta vez trate de jugar un poco mas con los personajes y me agrado como quedo, aunque debo decir que empezare a meter más conflictos poco a poco, además deben de aprender que "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", así que espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

**I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I** : Lo siento es que a veces se me pasa la mano un poco ^^U pero tratare de hacer lo de "Mas fic, Menos notas raras" que es como lo considero, y valla si es un pequeño bonus en el cap. anterior, pero solo es la punta del "ice berg" Yuki aun no ah detallado su vida así que puede pasar algo grande!, igualmente espero que hallas disfrutado de este ultimo Cap.!

**GiiuChan**: Valla, me impresiona pues realmente si son 2 polos opuestos, aunque debo decir que eres muy, muy buena con esto de el drama, me encantaría que me enseñases a hacerlo, y yo te podría enseñar mas sobre el humor (Si claro no tengo una gota de humor xD, pero hare lo posible para poder enseñarte lo poco que se), y por cierto tome en cuenta tu consejo, te deseo lo mejor y seguiré tu gran Fic, mas ya que no me habían llegado las notificaciones hasta que busque (Maldito facebook que llena la bandeja de mensajes inútiles ¬¬) saludos!

**Neverdie**: Oh vamos Takashi necesita sentirse presionado para sentirse un poco menos emo de lo que es, y claro que me gustaría, digo hace la cosa se pondría más interesante, un gran saludo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Takashi**: No soy emo ¬¬

**Vampiro**: Tu eres emo y te callas ¬¬, en fin, gracias si siguen leyendo mi fic, espero no haberlos desilusionado, pero como ya mencione antes me eh estado muy movido últimamente y pues no lo eh podido continuar como quisiera, dudas quejas, aclaraciones, coches bomba etc. Las recibo y respondo, si me lo merezco déjenme un review si no pues ni modo será para otra ocasión, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y sin mas que decir me despido.

Saludos

**Att: Vampiro**


	11. Capitulo 8 Parte II

Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro Cap. se que me tarde demasiado pero realmente la inspiración e imaginación son muy escurridizas, tratare de que el próximo capitulo este lo mas pronto posible mientras tanto disfruten el cap.

_**Is Show Time!**_

**Cap 8 Parte II**

Takashi guardo el sobre dentro de su bolsillo y restándole importancia se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera esperar a Rei con Saeko siguiéndolo, ella sabía que Takashi tenía algo, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, pero necesitaba hablar a solas con el para que probablemente le dijera la causa de su estado de ánimo.

Rei reacciono después de unos segundos notando así como Takashi seguido de Saeko salían de su casa, muy dentro de ella sabía que acababa de lastimar a Takashi, y eso la hacía sentir el ser más despreciable que pudiese pisar el mundo, claro no tanto como el asqueroso "Shido" pero casi a esa magnitud, debía arreglarlo y mientras más pronto mejor, tendría que arreglárselas para hablar con el a solas sin el par de "Molestias" que estaban a su alrededor-Hey espérenme!-alcanzo a gritar y salió por la puerta.

**Afuera…**

Takagi: Y bien Takashi?-pregunto, viendo a su amigo mirando a un punto inexistente

Takashi: Al parecer le dejaron una nota a Rei que decía que sus padres estaban en Okinawa, y a mí me dejaron un sobre, en cuanto lo lea compartiré la información, pero por ahora no tengo animo…-Takagi estaba sorprendida Takashi tenía algo, porque qué diablos! El nunca se expresaba así, solo un par de veces lo había visto, pero decidió no preguntar tal vez se le pasaría, porque "El es fuerte, el es nuestro líder, se sabrá levantar" decía mentalmente-Además falta revisar mi casa y buscar una gasolinera para abastecernos, además de que también le prometí a Saeko ir a su casa aunque su padre no esté-y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Takagi: Muy bien-Decía acomodándose los anteojos tratando de sacar conjeturas sobre que le podría pasar a su mejor amigo.

Yuki: Takashi, estas bien?, te veo raro-decía mas confirmándolo que preguntando, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Takashi pero ella claramente sabia que algo andaba mal, pero si el no lo decía no era quien para obligarlo.

Takashi empezó a caminar hacia el Humvee y se volteo para decir

Takashi: Estoy bien, solo estoy preocupado por mi madre eso es todo-Y embozo un pésimo intento de sonrisa-bien en marcha, Hirano cambiemos de asiento un rato, te parece?-esa pregunta asusto a Hirano que se encontraba a unos pasos, pero alcanzo a recomponerse para responder

Hirano: C-claro-Todo asustado porque ni cuenta se dio por estar revisando que ninguno de "Ellos" estuviera cerca, además de las miradas que constantemente les daba a Takagi y a Yuki, las cuales se miraban aun con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez dentro del Humvee Takashi le dio instrucciones a la enfermera las cuales aunque torpemente, siguió y partieron en dirección a la casa de Takashi.

El ambiente en el Humvee era pesado, tan solo se mantenía a flote porque la pequeña Alice estaba cantando junto con Yuki una canción en ingles.

Pasados los treinta minutos, paso algo que los desconcertó a todos, el Humvee se detuvo, por suerte con el mismo impulso la enfermera había logrado meter el Humvee en la orilla del asfalto, dejándolo bien estacionado, cosa que los desconcertó mas porque cuando se estacionaba generalmente parecía que llevaba un camión de doble remolque.

Hirano asomo la cabeza dentro del Humvee y pregunto.

Hirano: Shizuka-sensei porque nos detuvimos en este lugar?, vamos a tomar algo de esta calle?-Pregunto Hirano arreglándose las gafas

Shizuka: No lo sé, solo alcance a maniobrar para estacionar el Humvee-decía y se ponía una mano en la barbilla en señal de que pensaba, y con la otra mano se quito el cinturón de seguridad haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran con su típico sonido de "Boing"-Ni idea decía aun con cara de confusión-Que causo que Hirano se callera de el techo de el Humvee al estilo anime

Takagi: Yo deduzco que se acabo el combustible ya que vamos llevamos varios días huyendo y saliendo de situaciones peligrosas -decía pensando todo con lógica y haciendo que la cara de Hirano y de la enfermera cambiaran rápidamente a unas de asombro.

Takashi: Bien, necesitaremos el combustible, no podemos dejar abandonado el Humvee, mas aun sabiendo que puede ser nuestro único medio de transporte-mientras observaba que no muy lejos de ellos estaba una horda de "ellos"- Y eso puede ser un problema-señalando en esa dirección.

Yuki: Pan comido, solo los matamos y ya-decía muy confiada de sus habilidades

Saeko: Yo no pienso igual-a lo cual Yuki se le quedo viendo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y decía-La horda parece pequeña pero es muy densa por lo que eh visto hasta el momento, además, si llegamos a cometer un error podríamos perder a alguien cierto Takashi?-y volteo a ver a Takashi quien simplemente asentía.

Takashi: Cerca de aquí está mi casa, además de que a unos treinta o cuarenta minutos de ella hay una gasolinera así que podemos matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Takagi: suena lógico, espero que tengas razón- y con pose deductiva-hay que dividirnos, Takashi a quien llevaras.

Rei: Yo i…-Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo una voz y una mirada amenazante la callaron

Saeko: Yo iré con él, claro si estás de acuerdo Takashi.

Takashi: No hay problema

Yuki: Hey, yo también voy!-Decía algo irritada de que Takashi le diera trato preferencial a "Esa"

Takagi sabiendo que pasaría algo así respondió- El sabe porque solo lleva a Saeko, si llevase a alguien más el grupo en si se debilitaría y nos pondría en peligro además de que no tardaran mucho por lo tanto no hay necesidad de que vallas-mirando desafiante a Yuki.

Takashi: Lo que dice Takagi es la verdad, confió plenamente en que en cualquier caso ustedes sabrán arreglárselas, además no es un trayecto muy largo por lo cual no veo ningún problema en solo llevar a Saeko- decía bastante serio dando a entender a Yuki que lo que decía era simplemente la verdad-Hirano, estas a cargo junto con Takagi, hasta que volvamos.

Hirano: Yes Sir.-y cuadrándose a el estilo clásico de la milicia

Takashi: Solo una cosa, si las cosas ponen mal por una u otra razón, no se preocupen por nosotros y vallan directamente a casa de el tío de Hirano, por cualquier medio nosotros sabremos cómo llegar.

Takagi: Bien confió en que no harás nada estúpido que te ponga en peligro, y que haces esto por qué quieres que estemos a salvo-Y mirando a Saeko- se que no lo debería pedir pero, cuida a este Baka, que a veces es muy impulsivo.

Saeko: Entendido

Rei al ver que todo ya estaba planeado y que no la habían incluido se sintió excluida por así llamarlo del grupo.

La enfermera Shizuka se acerco a ellos con un par de mochilas.

Shizuka: Chicos aquí tienen unas mochilas, en ellas eh puesto algunos alimentos, y agua, además de unas latas para que puedan traer la gasolina, puede que lo ocupen puede que no pero ya saben es mejor prevenir que lamentar-con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro-Tomen

Takashi y Saeko aceptaron las mochilas, y le devolvieron la sonrisa a la enfermera, pues se había convertido en parte importante de sus vidas, con pequeños actos, pero realmente no habrían sido capaces de salir adelante si no fuera por ella.

Saeko y Takashi: Gracias.

Alice: Onee-chan, Onii-chan cuídense mucho y vuelvan pronto, si?-decía la pequeña Alice abrazándolos a ambos.

Takashi: Claro, no tardaremos mucho, y cuando regrese te prometo que jugaremos un rato con Zeke, que te parece?-Decía alborotándole sus rosados cabellos.

Zeke por su parte solo dio un ladrido y movió con singular alegría la cola.

Takashi: Bien, Saeko-san en marcha porque ya sabemos el dicho "El que mucho se despide"

Saeko:"Pocas ganas tiene de irse"- todo el grupo soltó una pequeña risa.

Antes de emprender camino Takashi sintió una mano en el hombro.

Rei: Takashi, yo…-Takashi no le prestó ni un poco de atención-Cuídate- decía en tono de derrota, sabía que Takashi seguía muy dolido por su comentario.

Takashi: Claro

Y así Takashi y Saeko emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Takashi, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Saeko se animo a hablar y romper ese silencio que poco a poco la desesperaba.

Saeko: Que es lo que te atormenta Takashi-decía seriamente.

Takashi: Nada-rascándose la cabeza en un mal intento por mentir-porque lo preguntas?

Saeko: No soy tonta Takashi, se que algo tienes, cualquiera con 2 ojos sabría que te pasa algo pero no quieres hablar de ello, tan malo es?-decía Saeko tomándolo de un hombro.

Takashi: Tan mal me veo?-Suspiro Takashi derrotado, Saeko solo asintió.

Saeko: Quieres hablarlo?- y se detuvo.

Takashi: Si, Pero será mejor que te lo diga en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa.

Saeko: Esta bien-Ella sabía que sería mejor dejar el tema hasta que llegaran a la casa de Takashi, pues no quería presionarlo.

Y se mantuvieron en silencio caminando hasta unas cuadas antes de llegar a casa de Takashi.

Takashi: Es a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, sígueme-En ese momento Saeko veía algo interesante en lo ojos de Takashi, veía que tenia miedo, pero ese miedo no era mas grande a la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos.

Saeko : Esta bien-y lo siguió hasta llegar a una casa y sacar sus llaves- es aquí?

Takashi: Si esta es mi casa- Takashi miro a Saeko y con una mirada fugas abrió la puerta preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Ambos entraron, la casa se veía arreglada hasta cierto punto, Saeko se volteo a ver a Takashi para seguirlo pero lo noto estático, mientras tanto Takashi estaba sorprendido, su casa estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba hace unos días, ni una cosa fuera de su lugar, y aunque todo estaba en orden esa sensación de escalofríos que tenia era realmente estremecedora como si algo no estuviese bien y debían correr, pero tenia que revisar la casa y además ir por la gasolina para poderse desplazar..

Saeko: Takashi-y lo tomo del hombro, Takashi dio un ligero salto, y exhalo pesadamente cosa que para Saeko no paso desapercibida- estas bien?

Takashi: Si solo estaba pensando algo no te preocupes, continuemos- dicho esto Takashi seguido de Saeko revisaron la planta baja de la casa, ahora solo era cuestión de subir a la segunda planta para revisar.

Empezaron a subir por las escaleras, Takashi sentía que el mismo escalofrió de hace un momento lo volvía a invadir, pero debía ser fuerte y acabar de ver lo más rápido posible.

Lentamente Takashi abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda, la cual se suponía era el cuarto de visitas.

Takashi: Uff –entro y reviso en busca de algún elemento útil sin embargo nada…

Salió de la habitación y negó con la cabeza, esa sensación seguía allí era extraño peor desistía irse.

Saeko: Takashi, enserio, te encuentras bien? Te noto algo raro- Pregunto Saeko mirándolo fijamente- algo que te moleste?

Takashi: N-no nada-intento mentir, porque lo último que quería era preocuparla a ella con imaginaciones suyas.

Saeko sabía que él le estaba mintiendo, así que dio un largo suspiro, Takashi a estas alturas debería saber que él no sabía mentir, o bueno al menos no a ella.

Takashi: Esta es mi habitación- Abriendo la puerta, y tal como lo recordaba se encontraba su desorden, dando a entender que nadie había entrado a su habitación cosa que lo relajo, pero de pronto todos los bellos de su piel se erizaron cuando una delicada mano de poso en su espalda.

Saeko: No deberías estar metiendo chicas a tu habitación Takashi~-Saeko hablo de forma casi felina cosa que paralizo a Takashi el cual no podía hacer ni un movimiento, dios la sangre se agrupaba en su rostro así que agacho la cabeza.

De pronto una suave risa, acompañada de un ligero temblor en la mano hizo voltear a Takashi.

Takashi: Q-que pasa-Preguntaba algo desencajado al ver que Saeko reía tan quitada de la pena.

Saeko: No, nada mejor continuemos- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Takashi olvidándose por completo de la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo hace un momento se armo de valor suficiente para responderle algo coherente.

Takashi: No le veo lo divertido sabes?-decía algo molesto pero aun sonrojado.

Saeko: Es solo que en ocasiones actúas mas como un pequeño que como el hombre valiente que nos guía-decía embozando una dulce sonrisa en la que Takashi se quedo embobado pero rápidamente salió y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios, cosa que hizo que ahora Saeko se sintiera nerviosa.

Takashi lentamente se acerco a Saeko, que se sentía como si fuese la cena de un león hambriento, y no era para menos.

Takashi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, y tanto la respiración como el ritmo cardiaco de Saeko iban en aumento.

Takashi: Un niño haría esto?- dijo caí en un susurro, acto seguido de un beso que tomo por sorpresa a Saeko dejándola estupefacta, Takashi solo siguió su trabajo hasta que la tumbo en su cama y profundizo el beso usando la lengua cosa que a Saeko llevo a el paraíso y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad mientras esto pasaba ella hacia una nota mental "Molestar a Takashi mas seguido.." el beso tomo mas intensidad el la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mientras que ella ponía sus manos en su castaña cabellera el momento era sumamente estimulante pero, mientras de un momento a otro Takashi se retiro abruptamente dejándola muy, pero MUY acelerada.

Takashi: No creo que un niño pueda hacer eso- Takashi sonrió victorioso al verla así su respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Saeko: No creo que no- O si Takashi le había devuelto su jugada, aunque pensándolo bien no le importaba mucho si se repitiera más veces y con ese pensamiento y la mano de Takashi se incorporo totalmente.

Takashi: Bien solo falta una habitación-Dicho esto ambos salieron y se quedaron el la entrada de la siguiente habitación.

Takashi tomo la manija para abrir la puerta, exhalo y la giro entrando…

**Con los demás….**

Yuki: Ya se tardaron esos dos, y no confió en las intenciones de "Esa tipa" –decía agitando las manos encima de su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Takagi: No están tardando lo más probable es que apenas estén llegando, así que te deberías calmar-decía algo exasperada por la actitud de la nueva integrante del grupo.

Yuki: No me sermonees, estarías igual de desesperada que yo si en vez de Takashi hubiese ido tu novio-señalando a Hirano el cual revisaba su arma sin oír nada.

Takagi: ESE de ahí –Señalo a Hirano- No es mi novio entiendes

Y así empezó otra batalla verbal sobre si Hirano era o no era el novio de Takagi

Mientras tanto Alice, Zeke y la enfermera Shizuka jugaban despreocupadas, hasta que Alice le pregunto a la enfermera algo raro.

Alice: Shizuka-san porque Onii-chan y Onee-san tardan tanto?- pregunto con cara de confusión.

Shizuka: es porque ambos fueron a casa de Komuro, para revisar si esta su madre allí o alguna cosa que el necesitaba revisar.

Alice tomo a Zeke entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

Alice: Es que me preocupa que a Onii-chan y Onee-san les pase algo…-decía haciendo un puchero de tristeza, como si la fuesen a abandonar, cosa que enterneció a la enfermera de grandes atributos.

Shizuka simplemente la miro maternalmente, esa pequeña niña era la gran alegría del grupo, y aunque era muy pequeña se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, sin duda alguna tenerla cerca la hacía sentir como la madre sobreprotectora con ella, así que la tomo suavemente y la abrazo depositando un beso en su coronilla.

Shizuka: Todo estará bien, no te preocupes ambos son muy fuertes además de que no deben tardar, y si te vieran así se sentirían tristes no crees?

Alice: Es cierto!- Sonriendo y recobrando sus energías- estoy segura que si Onii-chan o Onee-san me ven triste se sentirán mal así que será mejor que tenga una sonrisa para que se sientan bien y estén felices!-exclamo recuperando por completo su animo

Shizuka rio quedamente al oír tales palabras de esta pequeña niña.

Shizuka: Estoy segura de que a ellos les encantara verte sonriente-y le dedico otra sonrisa

Saya y Yuki dejaron de discutir solo para ver aquella escena, ellas pensaron en algo, pero no lo dijeron sería bastante vergonzoso "Si no las conociera de verdad creería que son madre e hija" pero el orgullo puedo más que ellas y al mirarse nuevamente se dieron cuenta de que ninguna de las dos admitiría ese pensamiento.

Hirano se encontraba pensando viendo a un punto fijo en el cielo que se empezaba a pintar de colores anaranjados y rojizos.

De vuelta con Takashi y Saeko

Saeko: Takashi ya estas mejor?-poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Takashi: Al menos ahora estoy más tranquilo, no lo puedo negar

Saeko: Eso era lo mejor, y lo sabes -decía con verdadero sentimiento, y bastante sorprendida

Takashi: Lo se, lo se- mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Flash Back:

Takashi tomo la manija para abrir la puerta, exhalo y la giro entrando a la habitación, peor ante lo que vio no supo cómo reaccionar, el podría hasta estando dormido reconocer esa silueta esa forma y esa ropa, sin duda alguna era su padre que ahora como uno más de los infectados comía en el suelo lo que parecían ser restos de alguna persona…

Saeko al ver la figura inmediatamente desenfundo su espada y tomo una postura para atacarlo pero, Takashi se interpuso.

Saeko: Takashi que haces es peligroso – murmuro Saeko, pero Takashi tenía la cabeza agachada y su mirada se cubría por su fleco.

Takashi: Saeko-san, el es mi padre…

Saeko en ese momento comprendió todo, Takashi levanto su rostro y con una media sonrisa de amargura le dijo en un susurro que parecía suplica "Yo lo hare", Saeko sabea que Takashi estaba sufriendo pero, su deber era conservar el honor de Takashi hasta la muerte así que con una afirmación, Takashi apunto su arma, pero en ese momento Saeko lo detuvo.

Saeko-Takashi, usa esta-le dijo extendiéndole su amada y rara espada.

Takashi: No creo que deba usarla…-dijo otra vez Takashi

Saeko: Tu arma ara mucho ruido, lo que atraerá mas de "ellos", además será lo mejor-dijo con total convicción

Takashi con su mano temblándole recibió la magnífica espada, y la desenfundo, la aprecio por unos momentos, hasta que dirigió su vista al ser sin vida que solía llamar padre tomo una posición que a Saeko le pareció extraña y poco adecuada para dar un golpe, pero aun así era asunto de el así que simplemente se limito a observar.

Takashi: "Descansa en paz"- Dicho esto la espada de Saeko empuñada por Takashi con una velocidad de vértigo corto la cabeza de el padre de Takashi, sin dejar ni una gota de él liquido rojo conocido como sangre.

Fin del Flash Back

Fin del cap8 Parte II

Sección de reviews:

Darkkell : Realmente lamento tanta tardanza pero digamos que la inspiración no ah estado de mi lado últimamente además de que lo reescribí 2 veces pues no me gustaba como quedaba el Cap., aun así gracias por el review!

Pepeike: En este Cap. trate de que los personajes interactuasen más de una u otra forma, aunque aun siento que me falto ese "No sé qué, que, que se yo" pero supongo que empezare a mejorar!, también una disculpa por la tardanza!

Luxie-chan: Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te guste mi Fic, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y no te preocupes no lo voy a dejar hasta que lo acabe lento pero seguro.

Cualquier critica sugerencia y/o pregunta ya saben dejen un review, es totalmente gratuito, y saben que me interesa saber lo que piensan así que anímense!

V


	12. La tormenta la calma y la muerte cap 9

En un recóndito lugar en un templo lleno de monjes.

Hirano: Porque estaría aquí, digo comúnmente cuando necesita inspiración va a las mazmorras y tortura a una que otra persona y listo.

Takashi: Ni idea solo me dijo que no lo molestáramos.

Yuki con cara inocente: No lo molestaremos solo lo golpearemos hasta que quiera subir el cap.

Tanto Takashi como Hirano se frotaron las manos.

Los 3 entraron y encontraron a su humilde servidor en el fondo del templo.

Vampiro, sin abrir los ojos.

Vampiro: Así que han venido, les dije que no me molestaran mientras encontraba la inspiración.

Yuki, Hirano y Takashi: Si pero eso fue hace meses!

Vampiro: oh bien…

De repente abrió los ojos y se paro.

De todas maneras estaba a punto de subirlo.

Los 3 cayeron al piso.

Yuki: Supongo que los lectores ahora te odian y te dejaran de leer jajaja-dijo con una risa burlona.

Tanto Hirano como Takashi corrieron a cubrirse preparándose.

Hirano: Ella lo hiso-sudando frio.

Takashi: Esto se va a poner feo-temblando

Vampiro: Ni modo, recuerda que tu eres de mi autoría, si la historia no continua es como si murieras, y si la sigo te puedo matar cuando yo quiera, eres mía así que yo lo puedo decidir, así que dime, decías algo?-con una sonrisa sádica de satisfacción

Yuki en una esquina.

Yuki: No para nada maestro

Vampiro: En fin vamos al cap…

Is show time!

Cap 9

Takashi se quedo mirando a un punto fijo en la habitación, cosa que no le gusto nada a Saeko, pues aunque sabía que no podía empatizar con su dolor "La pérdida de un padre" , sabía que no podía simplemente derrumbarse, el sin duda era fuerte, solo esperaba que lo superara pronto, de lo contrario todos en el grupo incluyéndose a sí misma se vendrían abajo, y así pasaban los minutos, como una cruel tortura en un denso silencio, hasta que de pronto se oyó un golpe seco en la puerta, Saeko instintivamente fue a la ventana de la habitación de Takashi para revisar, y su cara se torno pálida, había una horda completa de ellos, que se extendía por toda la calle, probablemente no podrían salir fácilmente, y con Takashi en ese estado de depresión/perdida no podía asegurarse ni a ella misma que sobrevivirían para ver un nuevo día, así que se volteo a ver a Takashi, quien seguía perdido en algún punto lejano a la realidad.

Saeko: Takashi…-hiso una pausa- creo que debemos movilizarnos a un lugar más seguro afuera está infestado de "ellos", y dudo que podamos hacerles frente-dijo con voz preocupada en ese momento Takashi reacciono.

Takashi: Yo…-abrió la boca pero nada salió así que guardo silencio unos segundos para después decir-está bien salgamos de aquí.-con su mirada apagada salió junto con Saeko de la habitación, y bajaron, Takashi tomo un retrato de una pequeña mesa, y lo guardo en su mochila dio un suspiro y dijo.

Takashi: Podemos salir por la parte de atrás, así no habrá problema-y se encamino seguido de Saeko a la salida

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de atrás sin tardanza, Takashi volvió a sacar sus llaves abrió, y ambos salieron

Con los demás

Todos seguían esperando, y bueno nadie se quejaba pero todos realmente estaban preocupados por sus compañeros.

Shizuka: Espero que estén bien.

Hirano: Yo no espero es que están bien, después de todo conociéndolos a los 2 no creo que caigan fácilmente y menos sin dar batalla-dijo acomodándose los anteojos

Takagi: Hasta que dices algo inteligente-dijo uniéndose a la conversación-además lo más probable es que encontraron algún pequeño obstáculo o se detuvieron para lo de la gasolina, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos-decía muy tranquila aunque en su interior algo le decía que no era así

Shizuka: Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento…

Volviendo con Takashi y Saeko

La tensión y el silencio seguían reinando, y Takashi seguía con un estado de ánimo que a Saeko le estrujaba el corazón, pues aquel hombre valiente, listo, y atento del cual se había enamorado estaba sumido en un estado de depresión muy grave, aun así seguían caminando hacia la gasolinera por el preciado combustible para el Humvee, Saeko no podía aguantar mas así que trato de romper ese silencio.

Saeko: Takashi-hiso una pausa sin saber exactamente de que hablar- Falta poco para la gasolinera?-mentalmente se golpeo la frente ese era el peor tema para hablar con alguien que acaba de perder, y asesinar a su padre

Takashi: Si-dijo suspirando-sabes Saeko-san nunca le eh contado esto a nadie, pero necesito sacarlo.

Saeko presto gran atención a Takashi y dijo- adelante

Y así Takashi empezó a contar el siguiente relato

Takashi: Veras hace bastante tiempo, cuando era niño mi padre solía llevarme en su espalda, me contaba historias de caballeros, me cuidaba mucho, y a diferencia de otros padres que estallan cuando quieres hablar con ellos, mi padre sabia escuchar, cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste mi padre siempre me decía-dijo esto con la voz quebrada, y unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, cerró los ojos y dijo-"Hijo, siempre hay momentos difíciles, y en la vida siempre es asi, pero escucha con atención, no te rindas nunca, da la cara y levántate" –Takashi abrió los ojos- pero ahora, en este momento no me quiero levantar, lo perdí a él, a mi héroe, a una de las personas que más admiro y admirare, y realmente no siento ni quiero levantarme más, siento que la vida me es vacía.

Ni bien acabo la oración Saeko lo abrazo fuertemente, le dijo-realmente no sé lo que es perder a un padre, porque el mío no actúa como tal y nunca lo hará, pero donde quiera que esté el tulló seguirá animándote, no te rindas, hazlo por mí, hazlo por nosotros que te necesitamos, ahora mas que nunca-la historia de Takashi le había hecho un nudo en el estomago- estaré aquí para ti cuando necesites algo, en las buenas y en las malas, yo siempre estaré junto a ti.

Takashi abrió los ojos de gran manera, y un sentimiento de calor reconfortante lo lleno, esas palabras tuvieron un efecto increíble, porque ahora sabía que tenía que luchar, y lucharía hasta que su último aliento saliese de su boca, todo por ella.

Takashi: Gracias- y apretó el abrazo que ella le dio, se separo un momento y le dio un beso en los labios, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que con una mirada determinada y nuevas fuerzas Takashi dijo-Vamos los demás aun nos esperan, y aun no hemos llegado a la gasolinera-y le extendió la mano y dio una gran sonrisa.

Saeko sonrió ampliamente, realmente no podría cambiar ese momento se sentía completa y aun mas porque el hombre frente a ella nuevamente se veía vivo, se veía lleno de energias, y sobre todo esa tristeza parecía extinguirse en sus ojos, así que le dio su mano y ambos siguieron su camino hacia la gasolinera, mientras que ninguno se daba cuenta algo entre las sombras los acechaba.

En la gasolinera….

Ambos tomaron sus mochilas y sacaron los botes para empezarlos a llenar con el tan necesario líquido.

Takashi: Saeko san después de eso debemos que ir a la casa de tu padre, para ver si esta está bien?-dijo Takashi sosteniendo un bote lleno.

Saeko: Me parece bien, pero dime, ya estas mejor?-pregunto con cautela y cierta preocupación estaba en sus ojos.

Takashi dio un suspiro y puso su índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz y luego dijo-Aun está fresco y si lo siento, pero no puedo rendirme, ni debo, solo espero que el tiempo me ayude a sanar esto-y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Saeko le devolvió el gesto y se volteo por la sensación de ser observada.

Saeko: Takashi no sientes que algo nos mira?-dijo en tono bajo solo para que Takashi la escuchara.

Takashi: No dije nada pero desde mi casa sentí esa sensación, creí que era idea mía pero ahora veo que no es así- respondió en el mismo tono de voz

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos instantes hasta que Takashi decidió ver que era.

Takashi: Iré a revisar…

Pero antes de dar 2 pasos de la nada salió una gran pero gran manada de perros de aspecto horrible y con trozos de carne muerta por doquier, sus ojos miraban atentamente a el chico que se detuvo en el acto..

Takashi: Que diablos es eso!- y le apunto con su arma.

Saeko pensaba que esas cosas no solo eran repugnantes, si no que atacarían en cualquier instante.

El que parecía el líder de la manada se acerco lentamente a Takashi quien dio un paso para atrás y siguió apuntando con su arma, el perro dio otro paso lentamente y Takashi volvió a dar otro paso para atrás la manada se acercaba detrás de ese perro Takashi solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, o mas bien al ojo pues un ojo estaba colgando por un lado mientras que el otro completamente en un color grisáceo lo miraba penetrantemente.

Saeko al ver eso termino de llenar el bote de gasolina y se acerco a Takashi con su espada empuñada firmemente.

El perro dio otro paso y dio un aullido atemorizante antes de ir hacia ambos corriendo con sus dientes muy listos para atacar junto con toda su manada detrás de él de la misma forma.

Takashi con una mirada rápida a Saeko y su arma lista apunto hacia el perro que estaba a punto de morderlo, y disparo restos de cerebro y fluidos salpicaron el pavimento esparciéndose, pero no acabo allí los demás perros siguieron su camino sin importarles en lo mas mínimo la baja que habían tenido, Takashi volvió a disparar esta vez llevándose a dos más, pero mientras recargaba otro perro se le arrojo a la yugular, y a escasos centímetros de lograrlo Saeko con una rápida maniobra lo corto en 2 partes manchando su espada y esparciendo más sangre en el asfalto.

Takashi recargo de nuevo mientras los demás perros los empezaban a rodear, cosa que los sorprendió mucho.

Ahora espalda con espalda ambos se defendían Takashi disparo todo lo que tenia pero aun así los perros seguían apareciendo, y los seguían atacando, Saeko por su parte esperaba paciente a cada víctima dándole uno o dos cortes y dejando a su objetivo sin su no-vida, de repente en un pequeño descuido un perro se abalanzo a Saeko que al estar desprevenida solo logro poner su espada a manera de defensa, Takashi al ver eso sintió una ira incontrolable, una sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras Saeko forcejeaba con el perro, los demás perros se abalanzaron sobre ella ignorando a Takashi…. Grave error, en ese momento Takashi sin piedad tomo su escopeta y golpeo a el perro que estaba sobre Saeko destrozándole las costillas, al siguiente que estuvo cerca le golpeo la quijada mandándolo 1 o 2 metros hacia la gasolinera , el siguiente lo golpeo en la columna y se la destrozo completamente a lo que el perro dio un bramido de dolor y acabo con el golpeándolo aun más fuerte en la cabeza, Saeko estaba inmóvil, no por el hecho de que no se pudiese levantar, no, si no que veía esa mirada, esa mirada de odio puro, de goce, de placer al destruir, esa sonrisa que eriza los bellos del cuerpo al verla, Takashi seguía entretenido golpeando a los perros que quedaban con golpes salvajes y brutales, pero al parecer lo pero venia una cantidad considerable de "ellos" se acerco al oír ruido, lenta y lastimosamente también los rodeaba Saeko se levanto y sigue la matanza de los "No-vivos" empezando a sentirse como siempre que destrozaba a cada uno de ellos, muy pero MUY excitada, la pareja mataba a diestra y siniestra y lo que se consideraba calle, ahora podría ser bien considerado un matadero de gente y animales, ambos con una sonrisa en sus caras disfrutándolo viendo como a cada instante caían mas y mas, hasta que en un golpe que le reventó la cabeza a otro de ellos Takashi rompió su escopeta, Saeko se detuvo y lo vio ahora los golpeaba pero con lo que quedaba de su destrozada arma, ella prosiguió con lo suyo, minutos después ambos bañados en sangre veceras y demás, se encontraba sentados en una pared de la gasolinera.

Takashi respiraba muy agitado y al igual que el Saeko luchaba por controlar su respiración, ambos se miraron un segundo a los ojos y se abalanzaron el uno hacia el otro en un beso salvaje, intenso y sin piedad, ambos luchaban por ganar terreno en la boca de el otro pero era una batalla que al parecer estaba igualada, los brazos de Saeko tomaron propia vida y se colocaron en su castaña cabellera, y los de el se enroscaron en su cintura levantándolo, pero en ningún momento se separaron la coloco en sus piernas mientras que la apretaba contra si, los segundos pasaban y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero como todo humano se separaron en cuanto la necesida de aire se hiso presente.

Takashi respirando mas agitado que antes y levemente sonrojado, la miro a los ojos.

Saeko por su parte también estaba tratando de controlar su respiración lo vio a lo ojos.

Inmediatamente se inicio otra lucha por el dominio, pero ahora Takashi en un instante empezó a besar su blanco cuello mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, ella por su parte arqueo la espalda con un gemido de placer acercando mas a Takashi, quien ni tardo ni perezoso siguió con su labor besando su cuello, a Saeko se le nublo la vista todo lo que llegaba a sentir eran los labios de Takashi besándola con desenfreno, el momento hubiese seguido de no ser porque….

¿?: Takashi?-dijo una voz femenina sorprendida.

Saeko sintió cono de pronto Takashi se ponía rígido como una tabla, y se tornaba pálido cosa que mentalmente hizo que refunfuñara como niña pequeña pero se obligo a voltear, para ver la causa de la interrupción.

Takashi seguía por su parte en una sola pieza, e igual de rígido, y con unas pocas palabras alcanzo a decir.

Takashi: Ma-ma-MAMÁ?-grito desde la parte de arriba de sus pulmones

Ante la pareja, una mujer de aspecto joven con el cabello castaño y unos ojos del mismo color, vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre, los miraba con gran sorpresa.

Saeko capto de inmediato el mensaje y rápidamente se retiro de las piernas de Takashi, muy a su pesar y suspirando con frustración.

Takashi por su parte miraba a la mujer que estaba a escasos 5 pasos de el, los ojos se le humedecieron se paro e inmediatamente la abrazo cosa que la mujer temblando y llorando de felicidad correspondió.

Madre de Takashi: Hijo, mi niño no sabes todo lo que te eh extrañado-llorando a lagrima viva

Takashi solo la apretaba con gran fuerza, y temblaba ligeramente.

Saeko por su parte ya se había controlado completamente y miraba atenta la escena ante sus ojos.

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que la madre de Takashi dijo.

Madre de Takashi: Hijo me alegro tanto de saber que estas bien-con una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios.

Takashi se limito a asentir con la cabeza y devolverle el gesto.

Madre de Takashi: Y dime quien es esta jovencita tan guapa?-dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo pícaramente-de seguro es tu novia.

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, Takashi trato de responder pero las palabras simplemente no salina así que solo agacho la cabeza.

Saeko se encontraba igual o peor, porque frente a ella estaba su "Suegra" , que los había encontrado besándose, y probablemente si hubiese llegado unos minutos mas tarde probablemente los habría encontrado haciendo "Otras cosas", con solo ese pensamiento su rostro se torno 2 o 3 escalas de rojo más arriba.

La madre de Takashi mientras tanto seguía mirándolos y su sonrisa se mantenía inmóvil.

De pronto el sonido característico de "Ellos" los alerto y rápidamente ambos recogieron sus cosas.

Takashi: Mamá, vámonos prometo decirte todo pero necesitamos movernos de aquí.

La madre de Takashi, asintió levemente y todos tomaron dirección a donde los demás los esperaban…

Fin del capítulo 9

Takashi tratando de consolar a Yuki desesperadamente.

Takashi: Te lo buscaste esta vez, además sabes como es cuando esta molesto.

Yuki rodeada de un aura de depresión

Yuki: Claro lo dices fácil pero, exagero y me dolió T-T

Takashi: Ya ya, mejor no le digas nada mas y todos tranquilos.

Vampiro: Que no me diga que, exactamente?-cruzando una puerta.

Takashi empezó a sudar.

Takashi: em, em, em que quiere aparecer mas, si eso-tratando de sonar real

Vampiro: Oh bueno si se porta bien probablemente salga mas, y haora a la parte que sigue es?

Saeko: Generalmente responder los reviews

Vampiro: Mmm lo hare pero en la siguiente entrega, asi que bueno me despido y este es otro cap recuerden leer lo que esta aca abajo, Saludos a todos!

Cualquier critica sugerencia y/o pregunta ya saben dejen un review, es totalmente gratuito, y saben que me interesa saber lo que piensan así que anímense!

V


	13. Cap 10 Adivina quien vive también… sob

En las alejadas montañas un gran número de lamentos se escuchan, voces desesperadas que no pueden ser ni imaginadas por el angustioso y profundo dolor-rencor-enojo…

Takashi: Ese desquiciado!-exclamaba rojo de ira, pero en su mente llorando desconsolado como niño chiquito

Saeko: Como pudo…-seria como de costumbre pero si se diera el caso destazaría a lo que fuese con la mirada.

Hirano: Ejejeje-con cara de pervertido

Rei: Esto realmente es un juego verdad?

Shizuka: Are, parece divertido-con su típica expresión de felicidad

Takagi: Realmente nos debería de pagar por esto-acomodándose las gafas y apretando la mandíbula

Saeko: Por favor repite los que acabas de decir…-con un tono sumamente bajo

Takashi : La nota dice lo siguiente "Mi estimados y estimadas lectores y personajes si me refiero a Ustedes que leen la nota(¬¬) estaré divirtiéndome con mis amigos les encargo el set, además de que si me llegasen a buscar serán eliminados con una muerte trágica en el Fic, el porqué de mi decisión? Deberían preguntárselo a cierta Oc que me atosigo estos meses y si me refiero a ti Yuki ¬¬"

Att: Vampiro

Pd: Nadie entre a mi habitación o si no….

Hirano: Muajajaja nos apoderaremos de la historia!-gritaba emocionado

Takashi: espera dice que gire la hoja "No dejen a Hirano conducir la historia gira otra vez la pagina Takashi"-Cuando diablos apareció esto?-decía Takashi todo desconcertado-"Ya les deje el cap escrito así que no pongan pretextos y trabajen ¬¬"

La expresión grupal cambio drásticamente a una de desconcierto: como diablos pudo hacer eso?, porque nos encargo la historia si nos deja una cap escrito?

Takagi: O..k creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar

Saeko: Todo listo

Takashi: cómo es que el empieza el Cap. ehhhhh….

Una voz siniestra aparece de la nada retumbando por las montañas calando hasta los huesos a los personajes…

"Is show time!"

Cap. 10 "Adivina quien vive también… sobre protección a la muerte"

En el Cap. anterior…

La madre de Takashi mientras tanto seguía mirándolos y su sonrisa se mantenía inmóvil.

De pronto el sonido característico de "Ellos" los alerto y rápidamente ambos recogieron sus cosas.

Takashi: Mamá, vámonos prometo decirte todo pero necesitamos movernos de aquí.

La madre de Takashi, asintió levemente y todos tomaron dirección a donde los demás los esperaban…

En la actualidad…

Takashi Saeko y la madre de Takashi caminaban a toda velocidad con 2 latas de el vital combustible para el Humvee, de los lados de la calle se ve veían mas y mas de "Ellos" por lo cual iban aumentando el ritmo sin hacer ruido ya que Takashi no tenía un arma para defenderse y el grupo era más grande así que deberían evitar toda confrontación, al llegar a la esquina se toparon con un mar de ellos por lo cual entraron en la primera tienda que vieron para evitar ser devorados por "Ellos".

Takashi en voz baja: mierda si esto sigue así…-de la nada un fuerte coscorrón lo golpeo, volteo solo para encontrarse a una sorprendida Saeko y a su madre con el puño en alto con un pequeño humito en el-auch-decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Madre de Takashi: Que te eh dicho de ese lenguaje jovencito?-exclamo en voz baja y con una mirada amenazante-Ten más respeto, estas enfrente de dos damas y más que eso soy tu madre y ella es tu novia así que si te llego a oír de nuevo no respondo-con mirada amenazante prácticamente sacaba chispas por la mirada y de un momento a otro con una gran sonrisa-por favor?

Takashi solo atino a cubrirse con lo primero que encontró, y Saeko solo se cubrió atrás del, esa mujer realmente daba miedo, incluso más que su padre!, y lo peor era como los había encontrado unos minutos atrás, solamente podía rezar para que Kami sama se apiadara de ellos cuando le "Explicaran" lo que estaban haciendo además de que, ella no era su novia o al menos eso creía.

Takashi asintió fuertemente, en estas situaciones su madre era realmente atemorizante, sin duda alguna ella llegaba a dar más miedo que la horda de "Ellos" que estaba fuera.

Madre de Takashi: Oh pero que olvidadiza soy mi nombre es Harumi-con una amplia sonrisa brillante- mucho gusto

Saeko: Mi nombre es Saeko Busujima, un placer-se inclino en señal de respeto, pero de la nada noto algo extremadamente raro, estaba temblando!

Harumi: Oh vamos querida no tiembles-tomando las manos de Saeko con ambas manos-solo que mi hijo necesita que le vuelva a enseñar modales, en todo caso te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

Saeko: Por supuesto señora-ante la palabra Takashi simplemente retrocedió mas.

Harumi: Hay, por favor no me digas señora me haces sentir más vieja, llámame por mi nombre.

Takashi solo suspiro, recordó aquella vez que en el centro comercial una vendedora la había llamado señora-un escalofrió recorrió su espalda- pobre chica…

Con los demás:

Yuki: Enserio que ya se tardaron, porque no los vamos a buscar?

Takagi: porque si los vamos a buscar nadie cuidara el Humvee además de que Takashi y Saeko probablemente se distrajeron o encontraron algo estoy segura que no tardaran.-realmente ella creía que si se habían tardado demasiado, pero confiaba plenamente en ambos después de todo si se tardaban tendrían una buena razón.

De vuelta a la tienda:

Harumi: así que dime Saeko-san, mi hijo es un buen novio?-decía con una gran sonrisa picara en la cara.

Tanto Saeko como Takashi se miraron rápidamente y se sonrojaron bajando la cabeza.

Harumi: Se ven tan lindos sonrojados…-aumentando su sonrisa

Saeko: Bueno, este, eh…-Mentalmente se abofeteo tratando que las palabras fluyeran por su boca pero no podía, a donde diablos había ido todo ese valor?, simplemente bajo la cabeza más.

Takashi reunió todo el valor que tenia y levanto la cabeza.

Takashi: Eh tratado de ser el mejor novio que se pueda desear-Decía con 3 o 5 escalas arriba de su color natural en rojo, y mentalmente se reclamo, Saeko no era realmente su novia, pero realmente últimamente no le desagradaba para nada la idea, era linda, afectuosa, buena cocinera, excelente espadachín, realmente le gustaba, inconscientemente tomo la mano de Saeko con la suya y entrelazo sus dedos tratando de transmitirle todo su valor y si podía algo mas-Sin duda soy un hombre afortunado-dijo lo último en un susurro que fue perfectamente oído por ambas mujeres

Saeko en cuanto Takashi había dicho esas palabras su corazón había dado un vuelco de 360°, y latía rápidamente, podría ser? El sentía lo mismo por ella? De pronto todos los momentos que habían pasado últimamente pasaron por su cabeza, el nunca dijo que no cuando ella se acercaba, ni mucho menos freno sus contactos, el sonido de sus latidos era lo único que se oía en sus oídos, y cuando Takashi la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, todo su valor volvió a su cuerpo y algo mas, era una sensación cálida en su pecho que le decía que lo había dicho de corazón no como una escusa para salir de aquella situación, ya con su valor reunido contesto.

Saeko: El ah sido él ha sido más que un novio ah sido todo un caballero, me trata bien , es atento, se ah preocupado por oírme, atentó en las buenas como en las malas, no podría pedir más, y aun así creo no merecerlo-dijo decidida, sin temblar, esa mirada fiera volvió a su rostro.

Harumi: Y desde cuando están saliendo?-Ahora miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa, que mas que picara era enigmática.

Tanto Takashi como Saeko estaban en jaque, que le podrían decir?

Takashi y Saeko: Hace 5 meses-Mentalmente ambos suspiraron.

Harumi: Bueno, bueno, eso está bien, -y se levanto para mirar por la ventana al parecer la horda de "Ellos" se había movido, ahora solo quedaban uno que otro rezagado-valla esas cosas ya se fueron.

Takashi: hay que movernos, los demás han de estar preocupados-volteo a ver a Saeko y una sonrisa en su rostro se formo, le extendió su mano-vemos

Saeko: De acuerdo-tomo su mano y los 3 salieron en dirección hacia el Humvee.

Caminaron y caminaron, esquivando uno a uno los rezagados que habían quedado, y cuando se dieron cuenta a lo lejos se veía el Humvee, así que se apresuraron a llegar.

Yuki: Al fin vienen!- exclamo cuando vio a Takashi y Saeko junto con otra persona ir hacia ellos, pero frunció inmediatamente el ceño cuando un poco más cerca vio a Takashi y Saeko de la mano.

Rei por su parte en cuanto oyó eso tomo unos binoculares y miro, vio a Takashi sonriendo agarrado de una también sonriente Saeko, sintió una punzada en el corazón inmediatamente y bajo los binoculares ignorando a la persona que venía con ellos.

Los aludidos se acercaron, y por fin llegaron al Humvee.

Takagi: Valla hasta que llegaron, tardaron demasiado no creen que…-pero inmediatamente se cortaron sus palabras al ver a la persona que los acompañaba-H-Harumi san?- una sensación de escalofrió paso por su columna vertebral, y no solo la de ella tanto Yuki como Rei, sintieron lo mismo y tragaron fuerte (N/A: Si el típico sonido de *Glup*)

Harumi: Valla si es saya chan, Rei chan y Yuki chan!, que agradable sorpresa-Decía con su sonrisa linda, pero para las aludidas era algo verdaderamente tétrico en ese momento.

Las tres simplemente se miraron fugazmente y rieron con nerviosismo.

Alice: Onee-san, Onee-chan, quien es ella?-decía Alice aferrándose a la pierna de Saeko

Takashi: Ella es Harumi, mi madre, los presento, ella es Alice chan, ella es Shizuka san, y el de allí es Kota san.

Shizuka: Un gusto- con su siempre típica sonrisa

Hirano: Mucho gusto señora-Ante las palabras las 3 antes mencionadas saltaron hacia atrás.

Harumi: Oh por favor Kota san, simplemente soy Harumi-y en una milésima de segundo con una mirada asesina, hizo a Kota retroceder un paso y ponerse pálido- de acuerdo?-con su sonrisa-Y ustedes tres no me van a saludar?-decía mirando a Yuki Takagi y Rei-vamos no muerdo-con una pequeña risita.

Ellas se acercaron cuidadosamente y la saludaron.

Harumi: Así está mejor-sonriendo aun

Hirano: Eto, Takashi, podrías ayudarme un poco?- tomando la lata de gasolina que traía Saeko.

Takashi: Claro- ambos se acercaron a el Humvee y empezaron a verter el preciado liquido para el vehículo.

Hirano: Takashi, donde esta tu escopeta?- pregunto Hirano mientras Takashi vaciaba su galón.

Takashi en ese momento recordó todo como había cortado a su padre la gasolinera, el beso apasionado, las cosas que su madre había preguntado, y se puso rojo.

Takashi: Larga historia, pero necesitare una nueva arma.

A Hirano le brillaron los ojos.

Hirano: Claro! Tenemos varias armas en casa así que podrás escoger, es más si quieres te ayudo, y blablablala- es lo que alcanzo a oír Takashi después pues su atención se centro en las chicas y su madre, realmente esto iba a ser nuevo, después de todo ellas ya conocían a su madre-me estas escuchando?-decía un Hirano confuso mirando hacia donde el miraba, Takashi solo sacudió un poco la cabeza y asintió.

Con las chicas…

Harumi miraba a todas las chicas atentamente, como resolviendo un rompecabezas, mientras Saeko esperaba paciente que Takashi y Hirano llenaran el tanque de las gasolina, le causaba curiosidad el ver a las 3 jóvenes que estaban a su lado estaban sumamente nerviosas.

Takashi: Todo listo! Vámonos de aquí-decía y subía a la parte de arriba del Humvee

Harumi: Komuro Takashi baja de allí en este instante!-decía acercándose a donde estaba el

Takashi: Por favor no grites-y bajo y se paro en frente de su madre-que pasa?-mentalmente se preparo para el típico sermón de su madre.

Harumi: Como que, "que pasa", te puedes lastimar allá arriba te puedes caer, raspar, atorar, o golpear así que no preguntes que pasa si sabes la respuesta-decía una Harumi bastante molesta

Hirano, Shizuka, Alice y Saeko miraban la escena con una gota tras sus nucas, excepto a pequeña Alice que no entendía muy bien porque la mama de su Onee-san lo regañaba, si el siempre o casi siempre iba allí.

Takagi, Yuki y Rei simplemente repetían mentalmente "Por favor que no se enoje por favor que no se enoje por favor que no se enoje!

Takashi: Por favor ya soy bastante grandecito y lo sabes!, además de que no abríamos todos si todos vamos adentro-decía Takashi bastante enojado, siempre era lo mismo SIEMPRE!

Harumi: No me importa que tengas barba, novia, o si tuviese 90 años eres mi niño por lo tanto no te expondrás así, además de que no me levantes la voz!-decía Harumi enojada- Saeko san ayúdame a que mi terco hijo entre en razón! Después de todo si a mí que soy su madre no me escucha tal vez a ti que eres su novia por lo menos te debe de escuchar

En ese momento todos en el grupo miraron a Takashi y a Saeko simultáneamente, con una cara demasiado difícil de explicar excepto por la de Hirano con un pulgar arriba a Takashi Alice con su cara de confusión y una Shizuka dando pequeños saltos de alegría con su típico "Boing boing" por salto.

Takashi y Saeko se miraron sonrojados a mas no poder y ambos agacharon la cabeza.

Rei: Takashi…-un aura roja apareció a su alrededor

Takagi: Komuro…-un aura morada aprecio a su alrededor

Yuki: Takashi….-Un aura negra apareció a su alrededor

Las tres al unisonó: QUE COÑO TE PASA!- y se acercaron peligrosamente a Takashi con intención de matar, el simplemente puso sus brazos para defenderse y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte inminente pero… los golpes nunca llegaron, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrar a su madre detrás de ellas con el puño en alto , cada una en el piso con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y con humito saliendo de él.

Saeko estaba atónita, iba a proteger a Takashi pero de un momento a otro en lo que parpadeo esa mujer, Harumi había controlado la situación, esa mujer era de cuidado.

Harumi: Chicas, chicas ese vocabulario por favor-Con su típica sonrisa

Las tres al unisonó: Lo sentimos-sobándose la cabeza.

Harumi: Bueno entonces Saeko san harás entrar a mi necio hijo en razón?- Y con una sonrisa

Saeko: S-si Harumi san

Fin de el cap 10

Takashi: Mama enserio que eres demasiado sobre protectora!

Harumi: Así somos las madres te guste o no!

Saeko: Bueno acaban de mandar una carta para nosotros.

Hirano: Que dice?

Saeko: Dice " estimados lectores espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, perdonen la demora, ahora lo siguiente a contestar reviews"

Y de la nada un montón de murciélagos se juntaron dando paso a el autor de este loco Fic.

Vampiro: ejem* ahora si-aclarándose la voz

Yuki: DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE!

Vampiro: No es de tu incumbencia ¬¬

luxie-chan: La idea de los perros salió de la nada, que bueno que te gusto este Cap. fue puro humor (O al menos eso intente jaja) el próximo tendrá más drama y probablemente más sangre que el anterior a este, por la espera gracias.

Saeko Evans: No creas que esto acaba con la llegada de la madre de Takashi las cosas solo subirán de nivel en vez de bajar, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo por lo tanto tratare de subir mas caps, y como dicen tarde pero seguro, Saludos y gracias por la espera.

S-Rojas: Ya empecé a buscar las mejores armas posibles de acuerdo a nuestro pequeño amigo Takashi, y realmente me agrada la idea de ponerle un arma cuerpo a cuerpo así que veamos que le recomienda el experto Hirano jaja Saludos y gracias por la espera.

KurosakiVastoLorde17: Ciertamente tratare de actualizar más seguido el problema fue que tuve que usar otro correo para des bloquear mi correo de Fanfiction pero repito tengo un poco más de tiempo libre asi que me pondré mas las pilas aquí, Saludos y gracias por la espera

Sennin-Xros-Kaz: Tu no comas ansias créeme que será un boom la noticia pero te aseguro que te reirás con ello. Saludos y gracias por la espera

D: xD bueno ya me conocen lento pero seguro no? Y si se escribe así jaja, Saludos y gracias por la espera

Eclair Rozen: Me encantaría subir mas pero la creatividad ideas y tiempo no se llevan a veces bien y cuando viene una buena idea siempre ando en algún lugar donde o puedo escribir xD saludos y gracias por la espera

Fernandaaa: Aquí esta la actualización espero que la disfrutes, Saludos y gracias por la espera

Reviews pasados.

luxie-chan: Ya le envié mi sugerencia y demás ahora solo necesita echarle ganas para que sea una gran historia, y perdona por no responder antes pero andaba corto de tiempo. Saludos y gracias por leer

Pepeike: probablemente me querrás decapitar pero bueno aquí mi conti espero que te guste, saludos y gracias por la espera.

MaOkO: Bueno si son cortitos pero es lo que lo hace interesante así no se harten de tanta palabra, te lo digo porque me gustan los fics de 30,000 a 100,000 o más palabras y eso es lo que eh aprendido jaja, en fin espero que disfrutes el Cap., Saludos y gracias por la espera.

jinouga 99: Generalmente no tengo fechas para sacar aun así trato de que sean pronto, pero aun así me tardo xD, saludos y gracias por esperar.

El autor va el frente se quita el sombrero y dice:

Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan un review corto, largo, mediano o un simple hola, porque gracias a ello trato de esforzarme mas en que se diviertan con mi Fic, así que muchas gracias por leer y los veré pronto.

Saludos Att: Vampiro

Cualquier critica sugerencia y/o pregunta ya saben dejen un review, es totalmente gratuito, y saben que me interesa saber lo que piensan así que anímense!

V


End file.
